Chords of Fate
by ReedTale
Summary: Fate is a mystery. Some decide not to believe in it, and others take root in the idea that their history is already prescribed. Caben and Joanna in company with a group of misfits, a narcissistic vampire and a girl full of kindness, will realize that the limits of fate go beyond what they imagined. This is the story of how an orphan boy played the chords of fate. Oc/Oc Nalu
1. Arrival Arc: A new dawn

_**Hello! I hope y'all like this Fic :D**_

 _ **I had a lot of time with this idea in my head, but finally I decided it was time to share it!**_

 _ **I have to say that an important part in this FanFic will be music, and the credits to the way I will employ it are for "Love, school and rocknroll" fanfic autor, read it, you will love it, seriously :D**_

 _ **Without further ado, let's start!**_

 _ **Update: This FanFiction is now being writed by me and my best Friend! Its still the same, but we kinda introduce 2 characters of another anime into this, and started all from cero when i got almost half the think done... thats the reason of my huge hiatus. But now is kinda the same but its WAAAAY better!**_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, and the animes referred in this FanFic do not belong to us.**

* * *

Chords of Fate, chapter 1

 **A new dawn**

* * *

Coldness and darkness, those were the only two sensations I could perceive. After all, I had just died.

No, my death was not a touching one, not even a peaceful moment in the company of my family; I died brutally, dismembered by the speed and strength of a bullet train, all for the sake of that one person who brought light to my life

I was born in a family of lower middle class chased by overexploited jobs with minimum wage. My mother died when I was eight, and my father, tormented by the pain of losing his wife, decided to take his own life a year later. Summarizing, I became orphan at nine.

Considering the difficult situation in which I was in those days, I was fortunate, I was welcomed into a small orphanage. The place, as small, filthy and smelly as it was, gave us everything; food, special education given in small classrooms that were part of the institution, and extra classes of different arts.

At first, the sisters in charge of the place believed that learning to play an instrument would be a good way to clear my mind; after all, I was the antisocial being of the place, the misfit, the reason behind the teasing of other children. I didn't care, I never cared about what I knew was irrelevant. I watched over my goods, and not that of the others... at least in those days.

* * *

 _ **9 years ago, 2009**_

"Sister! They are so great! Will one day I be just as great as then? "That first day I was taken to the orphanage music room I ran into her, Lucia.

Lucia was a Latin girl of my age. She was an orphan from birth and we shared something, we were both misfits; I for my being antisocial and she for her infamous temperament.

When I got to that room, I found her surrounded by comics on the floor, making company to my future music teacher. She looked so cheerful... oblivious to how everyone normally looked at the girl.

"You cannot be great in their way, I'm afraid that's impossible, but I promise you that if you work hard every single day, in the future you'll be great in your own unique way." The sister replied, sketching a warm smile in the direction of the girl.

At those words, the brown-haired girl smiled and continued reading her comics. I was intrigued, so, while the sister who kept me company was talking to her partner, I decided to go where the girl was, out of curiosity more than any other reason. I had never spoken to her, and she seemed the opposite of what everyone speculated about her.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I got to the girl. To this she turned, she observed me as if she were analyzing me from top to bottom, with all and soul included, as if before answering my simple question she measured how worthy of her word I was.

After a few seconds, which by the way had been the most uncomfortable time I had felt so far, she smiled warmly at me.

"I'm reading manga!" She responded excitedly, that radiance and life in her eyes reflected a happiness beyond what could be explained by my short understanding in those moments. However, somehow, I understood that those eyes reflected the illusion of a dreamy girl of wild and indomitable spirit.

"Manga?" I replied intrigued.

"It can be said that it is something like a comic book." The girl replied, with that brightness and emotion present in her.

"Look!" She literally started to burst a lot of mangas in my face at that moment ...

"This one here, the boy with the scarf. It's Natsu! It's from my favorite series; and this ... This is Ichigo! He definitely is my favorite character, with his giant zanpakuto and his absurd spiritual powers. Oh! And let's not forget this one here, the one with the straw hat, he may be a fool with no remedy and everything ... But Luffy is definitely one of my favorite characters too!"

The energy with which Lucia showed me each of her favorite mangas and characters was exorbitant. To all this, I couldn't help feeling captivated by the adventures that this girl was telling me, I could spend hours listening to her.

Unfortunately, her frenzy got interrupted by our lessons.

That was the beginning of three things.

My passion for music

My taste for manga and anime.

And my feelings for Lucia...

When the class ended, Lucia, still being excited from our conversation of hours before, ran to where I was and continued with her incessant frenzy over different types of mangas and animes. especially with her favorite.

That night, gathered secretly from the sisters, we went to her room and talked non-stop. Hours passed, and I was increasingly more intrigued by everything my new friend told me. At one point I couldn't help thinking if I was really talking to the same girl that everyone feared... everything was just so out of place.

"Well... what do you think? Everything I told you. Isn't it great!?" When her frenzy of almost five hours ended, Lucia, still without losing a breath of energy, asked me that. I could tell she was expectant, even nervous about what I was going to answer.

"Of course, I liked it! It seems great, in fact... "I replied with a little shyness, but that didn't mean I didn't show her the best smile I could offer.

As impossible as it was, Lucia's smile increased; and in her eyes, added to the beautiful radiance they already showed, a slight tinge of illusion appeared.

"I only have two questions for you about all this ... well ... Is there any knights manga? As like in the Knights of the round table and Camelot, do you get my point?... their stories have always seemed great and full of such nobility to me... "

"Also, it's not that I dislike it myself, nor do I want you to misunderstand me, but why are you like this with me? Everyone thinks that you are bad and that you fight with others for literally everything, and besides, I nether have a good reputation among the children of the orphanage... "I would never be able to forget the answer to that question, that quality smile from ear to ear that Lucia dedicated to me that night...

"It's quite simple, best friend."

 _Best friend…?_

"Only those who really are worthwhile are the ones who deserve to see your true self... By the way! I don't know any manga like that ... But if I ever find one I promise to buy it for you!"

* * *

 ** _6 years ago, 2012_**

By that time my friendship and feelings towards Lucia had blossomed to become something wonderful. In the orphanage we were known for being the "weird" guys, this was because we spent most of our time together talking about manga and; since the internet was implemented in the orphanage and in each room they donated a personal computer, also anime.

At those ages we had already decided what to do with our lives. We both wanted to be a recognized duet, and that's why we would fight for on a not so distant future make our way into the music industry.

We also got a deal with the sisters, they would let us live in the orphanage until we were eighteen years old without anyone being able to adopt us. In exchange, we would work in the place and we would watch over the integrity of those who lived in it.

That day I was alone, practicing with my guitar in our favorite place, the music room.

Not long after I started in music, I discovered that my affinity and passion was in that instrument, well ... I was good playing practically everything, they even treated me as prodigy; but I could never compare myself with Lucia's talent and her ability with the piano...

"Cade! Cade!" Like a bat out of hell, Lucia came in, opening the door with a kick with what appeared to be a manga tome in her hand.

"What bug flew up your chimney now Lu...?" I asked, smiling as I stopped playing my guitar.

"You're not going to believe me... I have an amazing surprise!" When she told me this, she put the tome in my hands and then started to stagger from back to front as she usually did when she was very happy. "Think of it as a late birthday present."

I, even more intrigued by the last thing Lucia had said, turned my eyes to the tome in my hands. Only to run into what had my best friend so excited.

"Do not tell me this is about..." Excited, I answered while a big smile was painted on my face. This was what I had been waiting for a long time now...

"Yes! Doesn't it seems great?!"

* * *

I don't understand, I just don't understand... Why? Why being such a happy being, why when her light and radiance soothed the biggest of the storms, why when we were so close of beginning the life we had dreamed... Why did she have to do it? Why when love had finally sprouted among us... Why do she killed herself…?

Floating in that abysmal emptiness, full of solitude, cold as a pole, dark as black amber, I understood that this was the afterlife attain... and what a lovely one... what a lonely and miserable afterlife awaited me.

Neither those images left my being yet. Everything in my head was still so vivid. Those train rails, the place where everything was supposed to start, the emotion-less face on Lucia... the place where both our lives began and went out.

Thanks to a desperate attempt at saving my beloved I ended up sacrificing everything, and I say everything because I not only failed miserably, but my sacrifice ended up being in vain, I died along with her.

Immersed in my thoughts, suddenly a light appeared. A light so bright that it was able to illuminate the infinite gloom in which I was. Even my eyes, which were closed, felt the caress of that radiance.

"Open your eyes, Caden." The authority in that voice was absolute. I fulfilled what I was ordered and when I opened my eyes I was dazzled by that light. It was barely distinguishable, but a curvaceous female figure stood out on middle of the glow.

"Who are you?" I asked, but no answer came from the supposed woman. Without being able to distinguish any of her features, the only thing I observed was a luminous body, a luminous body that somehow managed to penetrate me with a nonexistent glance.

"What you ask is irrelevant, Caden. The winds, the winds of change approach and they prophesy greatness. I can feel it Caden, I can feel it in the bowels of my creation, I can feel it in you. "

"Be my knight, become the one that brings balance to what I have created."

The warmth, the warmth of those meaningless words said by that entity were ethereal, worthy of a divinity.

 _What do you want from me_... I thought stupidly to answer her, however...

"I have already told you. And the case is not what I want from you, it is what _you_ want from me and what I have just offered you. "

 _She can read my thoughts..._

"You can live Caden, redeem yourself, resume your life as my knight."

 _This is… too much for my understanding. At least I need some kind of explanation before accepting this nonsense..._

"There is no time for explanations Caden, you will live your new life being my knight in a world you already know, the world for which you were destined."

Everything that that divinity said was bullshit for me. Yes, she may be offering something that only a complete idiot would reject, but I didn't want that life, I wanted to return, to continue with the illusions Lucia and I had created... goddamnit, I only wanted her back!...

 _And what the hell is all this knight crap...?_

"Soon Caden, you will soon discover the course of your destiny... and when that happens, you will discover that _that_ wasn't a goodbye."

 _..."That wasn't a goodbye?" Perhaps she's implying that..._

"Quick, my time here is limited. Answer Caden, Yes or No? "

"Yes." I Accept without thinking it twice. I honestly didn't give a shit about all that knight bullshit, or about the place where that divinity would send me. Before me was a door, a door that could make me return to Lucia. No matter how few opportunities there were, I had to try.

"Excellent, my knight. Now, in the place I'm talking about, you will need powers if you want to be competent, even more for what lies ahead. So go ahead, choose what you want, I will give you that freedom, choose that that only in your wildest dreams you had obtained. "

Upon hearing those words, I couldn't stand remembering one of my many conversations with Lucia...

* * *

 _ **One year ago, 2017**_

"Hey Cade... If you could get any kind of power, what would you choose?" Lucia and I were having lunch in the music room as usual. We used to frequent the place always in the recess that the sisters gave us at noon.

"You know me from head to toes, you should know by now Lu. It is evident that I would choose to have all _their_ powers." I answered without taking any notice of her, my attention variating between composing one of my songs and eating my lunch.

"I know, I know. But… you don't think that would be just a bit ... overpowered? "I wasn't paying attention, but by the way she spoke, I didn't need to see her to realize she may had her typical you-must-be-fucking-kidding-me smile.

"Tell me, did Tite Kubo consider that when he created Yhwach and Aizen?" I replied maintaining the same disinterest and focused on what I was doing.

"Well, no... but that isn't-"

"And if we follow that same logic, your sanctified Hiro Mashima must have smoked a giant joint when creating Acnologia."

"THAT ISN'T THE CASE, CADE! The point is that- "

"Saitama." And as a final argument, I decided to use my ace under the sleeve.

"... UGH! Remember this day as the only one in your whole life you will win an argument against me." And with big pout, Lucia continued eating her lunch a victorious smile appeared in my face. I had just achieved a fucking miracle!

"By the way, I bought us a pair of dogs." Did she just…

"… YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

"I want the Demonic Sword Lostvayne along with Meliodas powers."

"I want the Divine Staff Courechouse, and the powers of its bearer, Ban."

"I want the powers of the fairy king Harlequin, along with the Chastiefol Spiritual Spear."

"The knowledge and powers of Merlin, also the Aldan Morning Star."

"The power of the giant Diane, and the Warhammer Gideon ."

"The Twin Arch Herrit, and the power of Gowther."

"And finally, ...I want the weapon and skills of that man above all beings. I want Escanor's Sunshine and his Divine Ax Rhitta. "

"I understand you my knight, but you have to understand that the power you seek goes beyond your own expectations. It brings its consequences, and I still cannot afford to grant you all that magical potential, not yet." With that said, I had no other choice but to keep quiet, waiting for the next thing that would come from that divinity, showing the determination that burned inside me.

"... I can see guts on you, my knight... In a body like yours, Sunshine would destroy you, I will make you able to resist it so that you can unlock its true potential. Nor will you be immortal, you will grow old like any other human being, however, you will only die when your time calls for it. In addition, you will have to gradually improve all your powers. Train, train and get yourself out of situations of great stress until you reach exorbitant power levels. For the moment... you will be handicaped. "

"So be it." It was my only answer. The flame of determination within me burned like never before. Whatever it was that awaited me, I would fight it, I would fight to get the answers I deserve.

* * *

After exchanging words for the last time with that deity, the light that she emitted consumed the darkness and coldness that surrounded me. The glow was such that I was forced to close my eyes. When I opened them, everything was warm... I was now in the middle of a city with country pints, an bustling city with the smell of the sea. bustling

"A port." You didn't to be a genius to deduce it.

The streets reflected the activity of the city, the people talked happily, and the merchants in the stalls around the streets attracted passers-by with their sharp blarney to buy their products.

To all this, I was there, without having the remote idea of what I had to do.

 _This is just so cliche... why this doesn't surprise me at all?_

I was about to move and seek help, but just at that moment I noticed the two objects on the ground to my right. One was a guitar, _my guitar_ ; and the other was a cell phone, _my_ freaking cell phone.

 _How the hell did this on get here? ... And what am I supposed to do with a fucking cell phone?! How the fuck do I charge it!? This is just useless!..._

When I crouched down and picked up my only two belongings, I noticed a small difference in me ... By God holy heaven my body had changed! My thin figure had gone to hell, now, although I still maintained my thin build, I was ripped as fuck! My muscles were worthy of a Michelangelo Buonarroti sculpture!... worthy of a space among the gods of Olympus ... well, maybe not that much, but damn I was sexy now...

 _Dude, you're a shame…_

However, ignoring what seemed to be my subconscious slowly dying from an attack of self-pity, I also noticed what now adorned my arms. In them there were tattoos, two in each one to be exact. My left was adorned by a fox and a snake, while on my right there was some kind pig and a goat with long twisted horns.

 _Oh my fucking god! I got their tattoos!... still, three are missing… Damn, I may look like a badass with this now…_

I also noticed that in my left hand was a wristband, completely decorated with golden fur, as in a lion's mane, obviously. In fact, that was the only difference in my way of dressing, I still kept the shirt and black jeans I had died with.

Continuing with the tattoos subject, I decided to take off my shirt to make sure of the location of the last three. I didn't care what the people around me think, they actually may get satisfied by my godlike body. I notice that right in the middle of me, on my oh sanctified and divine abds, was the grisly bear tattoo; and in my defined pectorals was the dragon one.

 _Oh my god…what kind of sick joke is this... Stop it Cade!_

Ignoring what I still supposed was the voice of my conscience rolling in bitter pain. Anxious, I ran in to the first person who crossed me and stop it. I had a slight suspicion of where the last of the tattoos could be found, but I needed someone to check it out for me… And hell… I would become a screaming girlish fan girl if I was right!

The poor man chosen victim of my emotion was a little surprised when he turned to look at me. I didn't know if it was due to the fact that my stunning body captivated him to the point of leaving him speechless...

 _It's probably because you're half-naked asshole!_

...or because I really scared him.

That's funny, today my subconscious was a little talkative.

"What do you want young man?" After the initial impact the middle-aged man ended up asking.

"My back, what do I have in it?" I asked turning around without more, being unnecessarily blunt. I was almost sure of what the man's response would be.

"Well... I can see a lion's head tattoo... and it seems to have a scar on his right eye... you also have a note stuck on your back sir." Indeed, the lion's tattoo was on my back! I expected it, but what I didn't expected was the note, rather it was incredible I hadn't noticed it so far.

 _Maybe if you weren't having_ _greatness delusions of your body you would have realized..._

"Can you pass that note on?" I demand.

The poor man, probably intimidated by whatever was the reason that made me speak in an angry way, obeyed and gave me the note. Then he left the place as if his life were at risk... that sort of a reaction made a small drop of sweat formed on my forehead along with some feelings of shame and confusion...

 _The hell just happened…?_

"Not only do I have to endure that you are stupid enough to not realize my presence, that you have delusions of greatness, and that you can differ between our mental link and your own consciousness, what has been causing me grief for the last fifteen minutes, but I also have to observe how your little IQ does not allow you to say a simple "Hi, can you tell me where I am?"... Goddamn dude, so much time with Lu affected your mind... You may be retarded my now. "

"Who the hell do you think you-" Angry, I turned, only to find the responsible for the string of insults directed to me.

It was a dog, a GIANT dog, at least tall enough in his fours to reach my chin. Also, as normal as it was at dogs, this one had spoken to me. Since it is evident that the dogs do not bark, they speak. I, as the civilized and calm man that I am, acted as anyone on my shoes would.

"HOLY FUCKING GOD!"

"Do you kiss your mon with that mouth? Geez, calm down." The bored dog replied, with an almost comical neutral expression.

The point was that I knew this dog, only that a version more... doggish

"APOLO!?" In front of me was one of Lucia's and I dogs, the male of the pair, a Siberian husky with crystalline blue eyes called Apollo.

"In the flesh... Before you try to explain yourself, don't worry, I'm aware of everything. That woman, the shiny one, she explain it to me. She also told me to inform you that you may consider me as a gift from her, along with the guitar and your phone. And the note on your back is from her. "Apollo, unconcerned, as if his ability to speak, and see him speak, was the most normal thing in the world, reminded me of the note in one of my hands.

"Ok ..." I replied trying to assimilate everything that had happened. For my own mental health, it would be better not to take the matter seriously, if that woman could bring me from the dead she could certainly make a goddamn dog bigger and give him the capability to speak. The only think I have to do now is read the note and somehow recover the color of my skin. For obvious reasons y was pale as a ghost…

 _Dear Caden._

 _As you may have noticed, you have different tattoos around your body, your powers come from them, use them with wisdom._

 _The lion skin wristband you wear is the key for using Sunshine. I recommend that you use it when you are sure you are ready, now it would be too much for you._

 _Finally, I made you a couple of gifts. I also sent one of your dogs to keep you company, take good care of that adorable creature ok?._

 _With love to my knight:_

 _Ilianna._

"Well, now what?" Apollo asked, approaching me and rubbing his head on my neck as a gesture of affection.

Returning the gesture with a caress, I take advantage of the moment to analyze my situation. I had four priorities I had to accomplish before sunset. First, I had to find out where I am. Second, I had to find a way to make money, although I already had a small idea of how to start. Third, I gotta get something to eat because damn I was hungry. And last, I needed to find a place where I could sleep if I didn't want to sleep on the streets that night.

I began following Apollo's recommendation and put on my shirt again. I had to start fulfilling those four thinks in some way, so I did the first thing that crossed my mind. I took my faithful guitar and took it out of its case, going with Apollo to the center of a small square not far from where I was. Once there I pose myself in the middle of the place, with my guitar case open in front me, Apollo lying down beside me while I was tuning my instrument.

"Being you, I'm not surprised that this is your first action in a world that you don't know, who knows ... this may even be a crime in here. You know?" Said my partner as he finished setting up, with a jovial expression and with his eyes closed.

"I'm not interested, wherever I am, I'll always do it ..." With my guitar ready, I played the first chords and get ready to start. "After all…"

"…Music is my passion."

"...Music is your passion."

 _ **(Song: I See Fire by Ed Sheeran)**_

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

 **And I started, playing the shorts at my guitar hoping that my music reached those who passed through the middle of the square, hoping that somehow this would clear my mind of the situation in which I was.**

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 **Some passers-by had stopped to listen me sing. Children with their fathers, couples holding hands, older adults accompanied by their sons, all gathered around me.**

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 **When I played, this was the moment I loved the most. The point where my surroundings became silent and it seemed that the world stopped spinning, the point where it was only me and the music.**

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

 **Between the chords of my guitar, a new melody came together, it was a howl, a melodious and refined howl to the rhythm of the song.**

 _Oh, should my people fail_

 _Then surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Tragedy, that's what my song was about._

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 **I realized that without thinking I decided to play something tragic and harmonious...**

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 **As if the dragon that antagonizes this song was my own destiny...**

 _And I hope that you remember me_

 **FUCK IT!**

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns_

 _Then my brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down_

 **I HAVE TO FIGHT!**

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 **I HAVE TO OVERCOME ME THIS!**

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

 **For your sake and for mine... I PROMISE IT!**

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 **I PROMISE I WILL BECAME STRONG!**

 _I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)_

 **I PROMISE TO FIGHT FOR MY FUTURE!**

 _And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)_

 **I promise to find you...**

 _And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)_

 _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

 **At all costs…**

At the end, the tumult of people who had formed around me, who I certainly didn't remember at what point they had become at least a hundred, burst into applause and whistles.

"I didn't know about your musical gifts, Apollo." Apollo and I turned to see each other, both of us smiling warmly at each other.

"I learned from the best." It was his simple answer.

While I was giving the obeisance's to my audience, they gave way to the front and deposited coins of different colors in my empty guitar case. I was very happy, my music had not got me some money, it had also touched the hearts of many of those who heard it.

However, one of the people who emerged from the crowd left me breathless ... That pink salmon hair, that smile and fangs a little longer than normal, that white scarf...

"That song, It talks about a fire dragon, right? You may know Igneel, is he here with you?! "

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me..._

"Aye! Igneel must be here after all, Natsu!"

The happiness that boy radiated, that sense of innocence hiding the determination and strength of a thousand men... Natsu Dragneel, in the flesh, was in front of me...

"Hey Cade, do you know this boy? It seems familiar somehow… " I couldn't answer my partner, I was still in shock to do it.

 _I'm in the Fairy Tail universe... HOLY SHIT!_

"... THAT'S A GIANT DOG! AND HE SPEAKS!" Ok, that was it, too much for me. The last think I could feel was my head bumping at the ground after I passed out.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked the first chapter :D! Remember to leave your reviews, whatever it is :3! It's nice to receive them and I'll have my arms open for any criticism that makes me improve :'), I olso feed on your revs :D! Until next time!**_


	2. Arrival Arc: Those who stand proud

**Hello! I'm back and I know it toke me a while. I'm sorry for the few who followed and put this story as a favorite, but the story got through huge change. In short, I was in the middle of everything, but I decided to make a big change in the argument. It's practically the same, but better! It can be said that this now has a few elements of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but it will be only for two characters from the series that will be present and another Oc that we will Introduce in this chapter, after that everything will continue as planned. (It was all Reed Idea, blame him…)**

 **A great detail, now we are two who wrote this! My best friend and I, so we are now Reed &Tale (fanfiction don't let us change the name :C). Being honest we have everything done up to the Fantasia Arc. We never forgot the story, but we wrote it by hand and then we wrote it down on computer, both in Spanish and English and we didn't have the time for that ... but now everything is fine!**

 **We will not bother you anymore! Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, and the animes referred in this story do not belong to us.**

* * *

Chords of Fate

 ** _Those who stand proud_**

* * *

 ** _?POV_**

 _Well, I'm dead .._.

For this girl, everything had been very sudden. It was just leaving her apartment on a Friday morning and that was it, dead, bullet to the head.

 _Of all the ways I could have died... was it really a damn stray bullet to the head? What kind of sick joke is this?!..._

This young woman was named Joanna. A 21-year-old biology student known in her college for being the one _everybody_ knows you just don't fuck around with… she was as wild as damn tiger. You see, Joanna was not just a bad and very intimidating girl, reason even men tried to avoid her. She was also currently the female national MMA champion, for real.

What else can be said. She was the kind of girl that didn't hesitate to say what she disliked of someone to their faces, straight and without censorship. The kind of girl that enjoyed giving a well-deserved beating to any boor who was on her bad side. And we don't need to talk about the ones who insulted her loved ones… if you want that part of the history you can go to the hospital and ask her victims.

Maybe, just maybe, those were some of the reasons why she was lonely and feared.

Thanks to that she always thought that she was going to die alone and probably a virgin... but she could care less.

She was always getting into trouble that didn't concern her. People may think she was a busybody, but truth was nothing like that. Joanna had just always felt something inside her that made her want to fight and defend the innocent... oppose the evil. Perhaps she was an anti-heroin for today's society, who knows?

Great was her surprise dying over something so random...

 _Hell, I always thought my end would be more serious and epic, not this shit!_

Now Joanna was floating on this endless void, probably the place she gotta know as her after life. She didn't care about anything anymore. If her time had come, so be it. However, Joanna wasn't going to lie to herself. Only one thing made her feel sorry for her death and it was her family... What kind of pain would her parents be passing by now?... her death would hit hard on then for real.

 _I'm sure that my old ones are going through something hard. Goddammit... I never wanted to leave before them. They do not deserve the suffering._

Then everything lit up. Anyone might have been surprised at what was happening, but Joanna couldn't give a damn fuck about it. She was dead, this was so cliché. That's why neither did she feel the need to take importance to the figure ingulfed on light that had appeared before her.

"So, what's your business with me? Can't see I'm busy being dead or whatever." The black-haired said without showing any interest.

"You're not afraid of me?" The woman asked with a deep, melodic and sentient voice.

"Why would I, eh? Ok, if you are some kind of god and you had come to judge me, you are losing your time. I have nothing to fear. I didn't do anything wrong in my life. I always respected my principles and although I was rude and usually got into trouble it was because whoever piss me off deserve it... Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like you to finish whatever it is that brings you here." Those were Joanna's words. Bold and without fear, worthy of the task that entity came to give her. Only she did not know that yet.

"Then you're perfect for the job..."

 _What the hell is this woman talking about!_

"I have lots of names, but you should know me as Ilianna. I'm a goddess, but the truth is not as simple as that. For the moment, the only thing you must know is that I'm the one that is responsible for bringing valance to the "Creation". A set of innumerable universe that live apart in harmony with one another."

"And what do I have to do with all of that? Sorry but I'm not on the mood for your riddles." Joana interrupted a little annoyed.

"There are beings whose souls transcend their reality. This poor and brave beings belong to other worlds. Usually when they die we the gods gave then big task in their original worlds and send then there, to the place they should be…"

"Ok I understand, then I'm one of those souls uhm?" Joanna responded more calmly and with a slight smile. She had realized that she was facing something important, being a bitch was out of the panorama now. She decided to at least pay some attention to the matter and try to ignore her bad mood.

"Exactly. Your time have finally come. You now have to forge your true path by the side of my knight. Where you are going you have an important role to play, however in order to succeed with all you have to surpass you will need powers… and I'm here to give then to you."

Joanna was still not surprised by what was happening. She somehow knew this was a chance to start all over again in a new place. You gotta be damn idiot to just say no to that. And also there was that power thing extra! It was a win/win situation!

"Let's get this straight. Can I choose the powers I want or not?" The girl asked.

"Yes, you can choose whatever you please."

That answer brought a nice big smirk to the young woman. She knew exactly what she wanted.

No one actually knew about it, but Joanna was a big anime fan. She always kept it a secret because for her it was something private. Her dad loved seen anime with her and she pressured those times between the two. It was her dad that made her a huge fan.

"I will be damned! If that's the case, I want to be a Hamon and stand master! Give me the powers of Hermit purple and Star platinum! To hell with whatever I have to face from now on. I'm damn right in going to beat it all with this powers!" Joanna shouted full of determination while she pointed herself with her thumb. A big proud grin on her face.

"So be it. however, remember my duty is to maintain balance between creation. By asking me for such powers as stopping time and an art as powerful as Hamon I must bring balance to it... since now on, you will become a force of good and you will need your counter part by your side to live on."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, but I can care less. I'll be able to surpass whatever now!" Apparently the euphoria that now flowed in Joanna's veins clouded her reason. If only she would know what laid ahead of her…

"So, are you ready?"

"As always! Just one last question. What's that mission you were talking about?" Joanna however couldn't get her answer since a great beam of light enclose her making her disappear from that great emptiness, leaving Ilianna alone again.

"That is quite simple. Just live what you couldn't and help my knight... And please keep him on line. I am really worried I made a mistake bringing him back from the dead… Well, I'm gonna trust you two. Now the real problem is that man…"

* * *

 ** _?POV_**

 _Honey…_

How strange, a voice.

 _Honey, wake up..._

I haven't heard anything for so long.

 _Honey... It's me..._

Wait… that voice!

The last thing I remembered was my fight in Egypt and my tragic end in the hands of that damn Joestar bastard. It pissed me off a lot… for a long time the only thing I remembered was being in the dark. It was not an unknown sensation for me. I had already spent one hundred years in the dark depths of the ocean. However, this darkness sensation was different. It was as if I was conscious but at the same time I wasn't there, as if time was paralyzed forever... an ironic end for someone like me if you ask.

So when I heard _that_ voice. More than anything when I heard something after god knows how much time. I recovered my senses again and slowly I opened my eyes to appreciate what was in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mom?" There was I, all I could see around me was white and just in front of me was the woman I thought was dead centuries ago. This actually made sense. I had died after all, though I never expected was going to see her. Someone like her would never go to hell… the place I belonged.

"I've been watching you, Dio." She told me softly, a small motherly smile on her face. What could she want from me? I was more than sure that the actions and road I took were definitely not the ones she wanted. I ended up being a scumbag even bigger than my father.

"Then what do you want from me?" I replied, making me the disinterested one. "If you have been watching me, you know very well what I am, what I have done and what I am capable of."

"All this time, you have only blamed yourself right?" that was the only thing she said…

Shock, that surely was what take over me in that moment. For some reason I felt a great sensation of anxiety in my chest like never before. Then, little by little, that sensation became anger, and then it ended with me writhing in rage.

" _You…_ have not the _slightest_ idea what you're talking about! I AM DIO, the last thing I can feel is guilt!" I was at mere centimeters of her face when I broke up on hysteria. I felt outraged, strange and terrifyingly indignant. I didn't know why those words dug so deep inside my being.

"Honey, I'm your mother... You cannot hide anything from me." Apparently my anger and closeness didn't matter to her, because she hasn't even flinched. "All this time I've been watching you from here... I know that your obsession on seeking power is because of the impotence you felt when you couldn't do anything for me when your father exploited me and made me die. You blame yourself for not being powerful enough to stop it ... "

Silence. I was paralyzed, scared, confused and... Sad. Did someone like me could feel sad? Was it possible that this feeling existed in me?

"Mom... I..." I wanted to talk, say something, not stand there like an idiot without being able to say something! It was not worthy of someone like me!

"Don't blame yourself... Just promise me you'll find another path for your life." My mother looked at me with a big smile. I was about to answer her, to tell her all the things I wanted, but in the blink of an eye everything went black again. Then the last thing I remembered was the feeling of being pulled by an invisible force...

* * *

 ** _Joanna's POV_**

 _Where the fuck am I_

I could already have a damn whole hour walking in this forsaken woods in god knows where. It turned out that this woman had the wonderful idea of making me appear in the middle of nowhere, at night and in the middle of a damn storm! Oh, and let's not forget naked, I was _naked_. This couldn't get worse!

The fact that I also did not know exactly what kind of world I was at was an extra for everything that was happening. The only good thing was that at least I had my cell phone with me. It made no sense! Why my phone and no goddamn clothes!?

At least my physique was still as sharp and defined as it has always been, it's good to know that all those hours training and working out would still bear it fruit. My long hair was as always, long to the point it reached my knees. What I still did not know was if my eyes were the same blue color as always.

My powers, I really didn't know what with them, but for sure could feel something different in me. A few hours ago I had taken the time to see if I had really gotten what I wanted ... And Fuck yeah I got it! I was feeling as if all my life I had had them! What actually made me feel strange was that I felt _something_ else flowing inside of me apart from my the Hamon energy, and it disconcerted me a lot.

I decided not giving Importance to that mater was the best, what I really needed now was looking for some sign of life or somewhere to take refuge from this damn rain! I hated to get wet, my hair would swell after always after that and made me look ridiculous.

So I was there, following my own path through the forest when eventually I reached a river. On its banks for my great pleasure there was a little old cottage. It seemed to be abandoned but well, at least it meant I had a place to take refuge.

However, something, rather _someone_ , picked my attention. Just outside the cottage, face down on the dirt, there was a man. He was like _really_ tall, like at least 6' 3" feet's, and hella ripped. His wild blond hair was soaked and following by the sides of his face. It struck me that he was really pale, like really _really_ pale, was he even alive?

Cautiously I approached the body of the man to verify if it was indeed dead and then, when I turned him over... I felt a not on my guts and my soul almost leave. The terror that I felt couldn't be described. I knew very well who this... this thing was.

"Dio…"

* * *

 ** _Dio's POV_**

"My head…"

My head was spinning. If you did ask me I was as disoriented as that time Jotaro had cracked my skull in our fight. The last thing I remembered was that feeling of being pulled by an invisible force and then a void and cold sensation.

The conversation I had had with my mother was still on my head... As if something like that were possible, there was nothing that would change me, in this I had had become, this was now my life and there was no going back. As much as my late mother want it... It was impossible.

"Don't. You. Move."

Those words made me became aware of my situation. I was on some kind of cottage, reclining on a wall near a fireplace with its living flames. In front of me was a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was moderately tall and only had on a brown man's shirt a little too big for her.

She looked at me cautiously, a sharp look that communicated distrust in whatever way you see it. The aura that that woman emanated was no doubt familiar to me, although I still couldn't connect it to anything and get to know why she had _that_ aura in particular.

The second thing I noticed was that in fact I was immobilized by a certain thorny vine with which I was very fond of. Thanks to that, I could realize why everything was so familiar to me.

 _Hermit Purple... This type of stand is only developed by people who trained their body in the art of Hamon..._

With irony I smiled and turned my gaze towards the woman. This made his look sharper, generating that that feeling of contrition I felt around my body increase with the mocking smile I had.

"Who are you, woman?" I Asked without taking my eyes from hers.

"The one making questions here is me, you disgusting vampire." Well that's one way to answer, you could even tell by her tone that this woman hated me without even knowing of me. And let's not forgot that accompanying her hateful words, just as I had imagined, waves of Hamon began to flow threateningly by her hands.

 _So I was right in assuming that this woman was a user of Hamon... That useless..._

"I know what you are thinking." I said between mocking sarcasm. "You think that because of you having Hamon, and me being what I am, you have me at your mercy, right? It's ironic, once I had a lot of problems because of that shitty breathing thing, don't think you are the first one that tries to face this way... "After finishing my words, I started to release the energy of my stand, this stupid woman was going to realize who she was messing with. " _THE WORLD_ , STOP TIME! "

" _STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"_

SHE SAID WHAT!

 _Five_

"You're completely stuck, Dio! I know who you are, stopping time will not do anything against me, now give me answers, how are you alive and how the hell you got here!" By saying that she let her Hamon flow through the Hermit Purple vines. The surprise and pain, generated by the burns, on my face was evident. Also, I could see in this dammed bitch's face that she was enjoying it!

To begin with I didn't even know how I had ended up in this situation!

 _Four_

"I don't have the slightest fucking idea; I don't even know what you're talking about!" By now my anger was so bad I could hear my teeth clenching. "I promise that if you let me go this moment I will not make you see how hell looks! " I screamed in rage.

I didn't feel like wrapping myself up in a fight right after I was resurrected, I also needed answers after all and this woman was my best option...

 _Three_

"Do you think I'm a fool? I know what scum like you would really do!" That woman told me making her Hamon flow even more around my body, burning my skin and making me writhe in pain. "You being here can only mean that you know something!"

 _Two_

"What do you want me to tell you, I really don't know anything about what you're telling me! The last thing I remember is being dead! DEAD! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE ALIVE!" I responded exasperated, I didn't know about what this crazy woman wanted!

 _One_

"And time flows once more"

I felt the bindings of Hermit purple come loose around me. I could already feel how my regenerative powers were slowly returning my scorched flesh to normal. I didn't understand why this crazy bitch had freed me. But at least that mean I did not have to keep resisting that damn torture.

"The fact that you are released doesn't mean I don't have my eyes on you." The woman said grabbing a pair of pants close to her and throwing then towards me.

What I saw next couldn't be described in any other way than hilarious.

Now I could see clearly that this woman was _blushing_. The reason? I was naked. It was not like I cared or it bothered me in the least. On contrary, if being this way made this woman uncomfortable after all she just make me go through, with pleasure I would stay like this, besides it was funny.

Between those thoughts, and the odd glances here and there of the woman, I began to analyze my situation with great care. I was in a place that I obviously didn't know, somehow I was alive again and right in front of me this woman could well be my natural enemy.

My best option was to calm down and see what I could gain her. Later, when she means no help to me, I would manage to find a way to get rid of her.

However, that did not mean I couldn't have fun with her meanwhile.

Slowly I began to smile mischievously. "What, do you like what you see?" I said in a mocking tone as I opened my legs so she could see me _completely_.

To this she simply turned towards me, blushing even more, and what she said... what she said was really, _really_ unexpected.

"And what if I like what I'm seing?! I'm free of looking at whatever I please! Besides, it's not like you're so gifted down there as you think..."

 _This Goddamn bitch! Did she just say what I think she said?!_

"Now." Ignoring everything that had just happened, the woman went and sat on the small table near the fireplace. Once there, with her hand she gestured for me to join her. "I think we both need answers."

Well, I'll be doggoned... I just ignored what happened, put on the damn pants, and I sat right next to that _witch_.

* * *

 _ **Joanna's POV**_

"hold up, let me see if I understand well. You mean we were both revived by the same deity?" I finished surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"It seems like that. Are you stupid or you actually just don't get it? "

The last hour had been for less normal... For the love of God... I had faced Dio on _equals_! Well almost, but still!

I would be a hypocrite if I said I wasn't afraid; I was really freighted out, but I felt the need to impose myself before him. As if something out of my understanding was drawing me towards him in some twisted way.

And in the end the result was... Bizarre, no matter how ironic it sounds.

"So we were given a new opportunity in this world... Interesting." Dio said lose on his thoughts. "It also turns out that the strange woman that you speak with let you choose whatever powers you wanted... I will be dammed; I still cannot believe that everything I know is actually the creation of someone from the "universe" which you come from... " he finished with disgust.

"Shit happens." I said gesturing with my hand to just let it go. "Annoying as it, that does not take away the fact that now this is our reality. I have the idea that all this about fate and universes works in such a way that, although in the most surrealist manners, all these realities are intertwined, like a spider's web... but it's just a theory. "I answered him in the same way, losing myself among my own thoughts.

"It could be..." A slight smile slowly formed on his face. And of course, we were talking about this bastard, it was not that he was just happy, he was making fun of me.

"Does that sound funny to you?! At least I'm trying to reason out what's going on!" I said annoyed, very annoyed. I couldn't stand that stupid mocking smile of his!

"No, it makes a lot of sense..." He replied making me calm down a bit, just a _bit_. "I'm just thinking about what that "Ilianna" told you ... Don't you realize? You're good and I'm evil... The Ying and Yang, two sides of the same coin, an analogy as old as civilization itself... We are that balance you told me about. I, Dio, chosen to be your counterpart and maintain a balance beyond understanding. Only someone like me could be selected for such a thing!" The expression on that slob's face was so self-centered that it made me want to pug. Seriously, I could already feel how the little food in my stomach was returning up my throat.

But from one moment to another, his eyes changed, and that arrogance disappeared. "That conversation still does not make sense then…"

"What conversation?" I asked intrigued. Apparently Dio had wanted to say that for himself, but I managed to hear him. Someone was not telling the whole version of the story.

"It's none of your business woman." Dio answered without further ado, giving me a cold and sharp stare.

"Joanna. My name is _Joanna_." I just sighed with disgust and turned my gaze away from his. This guy was unbearable in person. More than I already assumed he really was...

 _Give me a damn break..._

"Anyway, I'll go out for a snack." And just like that, Dio began walking towards the door of the cottage. "I'll be back before dawn."

 _Oh no! Of course not!_

"Don't you dare to take another step!" I screamed, getting up quickly and suddenly from where I was sitting. "Do you expect me to stay still when you tell me "I'm going for a snack? " I know what you mean, I will not let you feed on innocents' blood while I'm alive!"

I noticed how Dio's broad muscular back contracted suddenly when I said that. Slowly he turned and went to where I was until we were one in front of the other. Although the difference in height was not much, his figure was still higher, generating that our stares clashed directly one above the other.

"Oh ho, and how do you plan to do that? I assure you that the what happened earlier would not be repeated so easily..." While we maintained our battle of gases, he showed me one of his hands and vines very similar to that one of Hermit Purple emerged from it. Next to that, from his hands was also what looked like icy vapor, and behind him, The World had already manifested itself.

 _I had forgotten that Dio was also a hybrid Stand User... so that's his Passione._

"You want me to make you? You piece of garbage..." In response to his act I did the same. I could feel my female version of Star Platinum staring at The World. Hermit Purple wrapping my arms while the Hamon roared wildly through my body.

That's how we stayed for a while, keeping our threat up. I would never admit it, but I _loved_ this feeling of adrenaline. It made me feel _alive_. I could see in Dio's eyes that he was enjoying this too. Also, neither of us knew what the other was capable of. I had never seen Dio fighting with her vampirism and stands at the same time, and he also knew nothing about me. He did not know I was trained in martial arts to and was o _regional champion_.

Suddenly, the cabin door opened abruptly. Letting see two figures in a heavy coat, one of them even taller than Dio and one a little smaller than me. We both withdraw our powers and turned to see the new individuals in the cottage.

 _People? I thought that this place was abandoned, this clothes that I found were very old and careless as to belong someone's..._

"Who are you two and what's your business here on _our_ house." The biggest of the two spoke. His voice was light with a very strong tone behind it and I could swear it sounded even satirical.

"That's none- Ugh!" Suddenly that same figure raised one of his hands towards us. Dio was the first to fall, my instincts were at their best and I prepared to fight. I saw Dio struggling, almost incapable, of moving his body and that sincerely terrified and disconcerted me.

 _The fuck's going on now!_

At first I didn't understand what was happening, however, when that hooded man moved his hand in my direction I could perfectly understand what was happening.

"W-what the hell..." I said with difficulty. My god, the sensation was exorbitantly horrible! It was as if a damn bulldozer was crushing me on slow motion! I could feel how... how something was stealing my strength.

"I-I cannot even make The World manifest..." I barely heard Dio's voice. Everything was turning black and my vision was clouding. The feeling of dizziness that I felt was stronger than my own will. At this point, I was surprised of how Dio was even capable to speak. "W-what ... E-are you..."

"I'll say this one more time ... Who are you... And what's your business here?"

That was the last thing I heard before succumbing completely to fatigue.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **So how was it? We are really insecure of this change and as Tale co-rewriter I'm gonna talk for both of us. We would appreciate the reviews to see how can we improve, for real.**

 **Peace to all. Cya on the next Chapter.**


	3. Arrival Arc: The girl on the woods

**Hi again, everybody! How are you? We hope that well :D**

 **There's nothing we have to say this time... enjoy the episode :D**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, and the animes referred in this story do not belong to us.**

* * *

Chords of Fate

 _ **The girl on the woods**_

* * *

 **Dio's POV**

To times in a row. It was already to times in a row that I woke up in the same way.

Only that on this occasion I had been _knocked out_.

How was this even possible? I could literally _stop the time_! What kind of place was I in for someone with just _raising_ could knock me out? I was just about to show that stupid woman what I was really capable of, but this man had to appear out of nowhere and ruin everything. Besides, who the hell could live in a cottage as trashy as this one?

Apparently someone able to knock the shit out of me.

 _This is nonsense!_

Now, I was locked inside of... something. You could say it was a strange kind of semitransparent cube. I had never seen anything like it before, and I doubted that this was any kind of stand. Although the energy that this thing emitted was similar to that of the stands, it had something that made it completely different.

Also I was pretty beat up, it was until a few minutes after I woke up that I managed to recover. Whatever that man did to knock us both out of felt awful. I could only describe it as if they were stealing my strength. Of course it was not a pleasant sensation, it was like having a damn mountain on top me. Definitely that bastard was going to pay for it, I was going to show him how it felt to be skinned alive!

 _I'm going to make you regret the moment you decided to put a foot near me!_

" _The World._ " I said softly, bringing my stand out and stopping time. My only options in getting out of here were to do it without that man noticing. That if I was going to avoid him doing me that _thing_ again. Once out of this, killing him while the time was stopped would be a piece of cake.

Once time has stopped, I prepared to leave. "Let's see if your barrier can go against the supreme power of my stand!" I made The World hit the barrier, but nothing happened. Little by little I increased the strength and speed with which my stand hit the walls of that prison, but it was still in vain. I hadn't even managed to make a scratch on it! It started to annoy me, there couldn't be any material that could stand being hit so many times with such force! This was supposed to be the ultimate power.

At the end of five seconds, the cube was still intact ...

"How is this possible?" I asked myself surprised. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead along with the awakening of a feeling I hated, fear. I, Dio, was afraid of what was happening. Not even the counter part of my Stand, Star Platinum, was strong enough to endure the blows of The World without leaving a mark...

This sensation was curious, even in my last moments I hadn't feared death. It was more a feeling of rage combined with surprise, and then I was plunged into that infinite void.

"Ugh ..."

It was until I heard that moan that I calmed down and realized that I wasn't alone in my little prison. The woman was right next to me.

I could see how the weight of whatever had happened to us was more noticeable in her. Little by little she opened her eyes as she rejoined, it really seemed as if a steamroller had passed over her.

If I was right, when she regained her breath she would recover, it was part of the perks of Hamon, and that seemed to be the case because I could already see how she was beginning to look better.

"Where am I…?" The dark-haired girl asked as she slowly got up from where she had been lying, sitting close to me in the process.

"Within whatever this cube is..." I answered without looking at her. This woman didn't have me in a good mood and that was a damn achievement. Getting on my nerves was something _very_ few were able to achieve.

The woman was indifferent towards my behavior. For a few minutes She just watched, analyzing me as if trying to read a book. She was getting on my nerves again when, thanks to whatever happened in that stupid head of her, she decided to pay attention to the situation in which we were.

I already knew what she was thinking of.

"It's useless." I said with a sigh. "I just tried to destroy it and I didn't even scratch it."

Just then, she smiled with mockery. "That's because you were the one who tried... I bet my Star Platinum can destroy something as insignificant as this wall." Wait a second, that look, that smile and confidence... was this woman insinuating that she is stronger than me!?

"Are you implying that I'm weak?!" I said in a growl, bringing my face a few centimeters from hers and fixing my gaze on hers.

"Not that exactly." She replied mischievously. Completely ignoring the hell I was unleashing on her with my gaze "I'm just saying I'm stronger than you... _Dio-kun_ ~" and for a change that tone she was using whit my name...

 _THIS BITCH IS LAUGHIN OF ME IN MY OWN FACE!_

"HELL NO! I HAVE TRANSENED HUMANITY! MY POWER IS FINAL! I'M NOT GOING TO LET A STUPID BITCH LIKE YOU SAY WHAT EVER YOU WANT ON MY FACE! SPECIALY TELLING ME THAT IM WEAK!" I was so angry that I couldn't control myself. This woman had something... _Something!_ That made me lose it. I don't know if it was her tone when talking or her confident way of acting near me, but she already made me blow up!

"Ohohoho, then now do you think that you can scream and threaten me in that way? Call me a bitch?" Now I could see a vein standing out her forehead and how little by little she started to get angry. "If that's how you want it... WE CAN RESOLVE THIS WITH OUR FIST AND SEE WHO REALLY IS WHO!" That look full of anger in her... For some reason I enjoyed those feelings that her eyes generated in me. This woman intrigued me, stressed me, and pissed me, all at the same time. At this point I didn't even know what to do with her... but maybe a good fight would kill all the tension.

"Hey ~ Shut up please, don't you see we're trying to eat here?"

That voice... It was the one of the bastard who had gotten us into whatever this thing was!

I turned in the man's direction and, there at the same table where the woman and I had talked before, there was a _very_ tall man, much taller than me, and a girl.

The man's hair was light blue and his eyes color was red, but not a red as intense as mines. I could see how his canines were much larger than normal, almost like mine, and also how he had many scars along his body, or at least that one's his clothes allowed me to observe. One scar on his right eye, another in the left part of his neck and chick, and the larger ones being a set of three scars on his chest, as if it were the claw of some kind of beast.

"You... YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PUT ME IN HERE!" I Screamed with rage. "When I get out of here, I'm going to make sure to break your skull." Saying that, I made sure to give her the most intimidating and gloomy smile I could sketch. I was ready to fight, now he was going to-

"Calm down!" And then everything was interrupted by big smack on the top of my head. "Don't you see you're scaring the girl?" Scare the girl? That was what I could least care about now, what mattered was beating the hell out of that man! This woman should be trying to help me instead of _smacking_ me.

"How dare you _hitting_ me and _interrupt_ me, I am-" Apparently my anger didn't mean anything or she wasn't listening me, because just once again she had interrupted me by giving me another smack...

"Yes, I know what you're going to say, you're Dio and blah blah blah... Can you stop your ego for just a minute? Thanks." She told me giving me a look that for reasons I didn't know, as everything seemed to be lately, managed to shut me up. "Sorry for the inconvenience, he's usually like that just ignore it, now can you tell me who you are"

That man, while analyzing us with his eyes, left his place and headed towards our confinement, standing in front of us. I don't know how it was for the woman, but the time that man looked at me seemed like an eternity. Something in his cold, penetrating gaze made my interiors uneasy.

Ironic that all that courage of a few moments ago vanished with just a glance.

 _Who is this man and what's up with this feeling…?_

Suddenly, he decided to talk. "You, woman, Magic: 1011, Strength: 460 and Spirit: 2264. That's for a total of 3735..." He said looking at the woman and then turning to me.

 _What is he talking about? Magic? Now it turns out that this woman has... Magic? This nonsense just seems to increase by the minute._

"And you, dirty vampire: Magic: 251, Strength: 1127 and Spirit: 2198. That for a total of 3576... You two are very close at strength, right? Besides that, the ability to stop time makes both of you a force to be feared... Too bad it's only 5 seconds."

 _Wait. What? How did he realize all that? hmmm, maybe that's some kind of way to calculate the power we held... If so..._

And of course that stupid smile on the woman said that she had thought the same thing.

"IT IS EVIDENT THAT I AM STRONGER THAN SHE IS!" Definitely my patience was not at its best today.

"D-dad... L-leave them be..." The woman and I, although I still was angry, turned to the other voice. This one came from the same girl from before, who seemed a little nervous. Looking at her closely, I could see what she was like. His hair was the same as the man's, and his eyes were a fervent honey yellow.

"Lana~ Sweetheart, you know dad can't take his changes." The man's attitude took a whole turn from being serious to... stupidly loving.

"That I understand, b-but maybe you don't n-need to put them in t-that thing... t-they're not animals!" Said the girl shyly and with an annoyed tone, a voice soft and melodious. "W-what if they only need refuge? T-they don't seem to have n-nothing else with them...! "

 _Hallelujah, finally someone with common sense!_

However, that something was normal was definitely a lot to ask. From one moment to another the girl and her father began to argue, obviously ignoring completely what was happening actually happening... To make matters worse, the woman was in a bad mood. The only thing she had been doing in the last few minutes was looking at me with annoyance while frowning.

"Did you miss something woman?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows in sarcasm.

"I just cannot believe how stupid you really are... I thought you were more calculating, or that you used your head more, I see that apparently you only have your head stuck to your body" she replied me.

"What do you mean by "idiot". Don't you see the situation we're in, what happened to us? " I could be allowing this woman many things. I forgave her humiliating and hurting me, making me look ridiculous in front of these people, and behaving as she wished in front of me; but I was not going to let her tread on my intellect, Of course not!

"If that's so…"

That fucking smirk again...

"Why don't you just calm down and ask politely? Jeez you are like a drama queen, only screaming…"

* * *

 **Joanna's POV**

It had been some time since we had managed to get out of that strange cube. After getting Dio to miraculously shut up, and apologizing to the man and her daughter, I got our freedom.

While the girl's father had left without saying a word, the girl had been kind enough to lend us some clothes, although this one's were very old and dusty. The more I observed the place, the more I realized in the conditions in which these people lived. They were practically poor, a countryside lifestyle with very low standards.

The cottage insides only had the essentials; a kitchen, a table for two, and two beds. Their clothes were very few, as much each one had two spare sets, and their personal hygiene... At least they looked clean, but of course, they could be better. Although, Dio and I weren't the indicates to talk about hygiene, we were nasty as we were right now.

 _I really needed a bath, and fix my damn fluffy hair..._

Speaking of Dio, to my surprise all this time he had been quieter than usual, he looked thoughtful. It could well be that something had him low, but I knew that that could never be the case. It was Dio we were talking about, there was no way in hell that that rat wasn't planning something and I knew it for sure. So were the ones like him, egocentric egoists who cared only for themselves, people who thought they could use others as mere tools at their disposal. It just made me sick.

Now, I was sitting in one of the chairs besides the table. I was watching as Dio stared into the darkness of the night through one of the windows of the cottage, he had been doing that a long time now. Since now I had taken the delicacy of observing him carefully, I could notice something else in him. That man that I always thought evil, mean and heartless, missed something. His essence seemed to lack what always characterized him, security. It was as if he was... kinda lost. I could see it in his eyes, and I didn't want to believe it.

"Nonsense, someone like him could never feel that way... I bet my skin that he must be planning some way to kill us all… Tch, as if I would allow that..." I said to myself.

"E-Excuse me..." At that, the girl's voice caught my attention. I stopped observing Dio and realized that the girl had taken a seat right in front of me. She looked nervous, very shy and you could tell she was looking for some way to start a conversation.

"My n-name's L-Lana." She said by miracle, I almost hadn't heard her.

I felt a little pity for the girl. It reminded me of my best friend when I was alive in my world. I had spent many good times with her since we were very young. I remembered how we used to stay whole nights talking about what happened to us, how many times I had to beat the idiots who bully her because of his shy personality when we were at school, and all the times we shared all that booze at the bar...

 _Hell, how didn't I think about Annie? She must be very heartbroken… I was her only friend…_

"Joanna." I replay her whit a small smile.

"I was wondering if... Y-you would want to talk a little with me..." Ok, this was very similar to what had happened with Annie in elementary school when she spoke to me for the first time. And with similar I meant that it was exactly the same thing.

"Of course, I would love to." Now I couldn't help but look at her whit an amused smirk. The shy face of the girl had changed so fast for one of GREAT happiness. It was wholesome to watch; I could already feel that I was going to get along with her.

Then the explosion of joy was unprecedented. "Great! I've never talked to a girl before! Well, I've never really talked to anyone other than Dad... But anyway! I'm tired of hearing the same stories from dad all the time! Can we please talk of how is everything like outside the woods?" OK, this girl is very excited.

"Wow! hold you horses girl. First, how come you've never talked to anyone other than your dad before?" I asked her while laughing softly at the attitude of the girl.

The next hour was a very pleasant one. While Dio had taken the liberty of taking a book that was thrown around the cottage, and sitting down on one of the beds to read it, Lana and I took the time to talk and get to know each other more. The girl had told me that she was eighteen and that her whole life she had had lived with his father on this woods. When I asked her the reasons why they lived like this, she replied that his father wanted like that and that she was forbidden to leave the woods at any cost.

A foolish thing if you asked me.

Personally, it seemed selfish to me, Lana was already eighteen years old for the love of God! Eighteen years of her life had been wasted already... the only thing she knew was a damn forest in which everything was the same. A tree here, a tree there, Look! There's olso a tree over there… It was just dreadful. At least for someone like me, this was not life.

It was impossible for me not to give my opinion on the subject.

"I don't know if this is going to bother you, but I think your father is mad, not to say he is a complete jerk! Who happens to deprive his own daughter of the world in this way?"

Lana to that, with what could only be described as a sad smile, didn't replay. Her gaze turned to a window, and I could see how she looked the skies outside with desire. The last hour this girl had only asked me basic things that anyone should know. Things that you get to know only taking a walk out the park… Lana deserved better.

 _Poor girl ... How is it that a father can deprive his daughter this much?_

"Have you ever felt that your whole life has been a lie?" Lana suddenly asked me, completely deviating from the subject, without taking her gaze from the window. Now the joy that Lana had had an hour ago was gone completely.

"More than you think... In the last few hours I've been through a lot of crazy stuff that made me question that, believe me." I answered while thinking about my situation and leting out a small laugh.

"Yeah… I'm sure my father is hiding a lot of things you know? As you may have noticed, he is VERY powerful, not even I know how powerful he is... because to this day he was normal to me. Besides, he has always told me all that stories filled with nostalgia, as if all that about fairies, giants, demons, angels and noble knights mean something to him." Silence was what filled the place as I paid attention to Lan. I hated what was happening, she was faking her smile, nothing bothered me more than feigned feelings, nothing.

"From a while back, I've started to feel that the reason we live like this is because my father is really trying to separate me from a world he does not want me to know, a world he does not want me to live in... but hat would be impossible, no? A father would never do that to his only daughter, right?" To all that I could only listen to her. I assumed that this girl, never having a someone to talk with, she was letting everything she couldn't with her father with me. How could I refuse? She needed that, if what she occupied was someone to talk with here I was.

"But then, from one moment to another, on a night that seemed like any other, I entered my home to run into two strangers doing similar things... to mine... I always thought that my abilities were unique, but you were invoking those strange spirits. Also, right after my dad used those powers that only existed on his stories... I'm not deaf, I even heard him say that your boyfriend was a vampi-" Of course when I heard that she could see our stands and say that Dio was my boyfriend I almost I fell from my chair. Hell, I could even hear how Dio almost choke with the glass of water he was drinking while reading his book...

"Wait a minute. First, there's nothing between us, not even in your dreams..." Me? Have something with that bastard!? Never! "Second, how could you see these" spirits "?" This time my question was seriously, only stand users were capable of seeing other stands, and I was sure Lana wasn't one...

"What, isn't it normal? It's magic, no?" Better for both if I just ignore the subject. At another time I would clarify why she was able to see my stand.

"Not really, but that doesn't matter at the moment, continue." Smiling, I gestured for her to continue.

"As I said, now I'm sure that most likely I've lived a lie, but... knowing the truth I'm satisfied. I know dad wouldn't do anything that harm me, he made it for my own good." And with that finished, his smile was once again one of joy. One fake smile of joy… How was it that she could accept everything so easily...? and then just telling herself a lie like that?

"At least I could talk to someone else! Now we can be friends!"

This girl... She was so pure and innocent. If only she knew that not everything was like a fairy tale... Life was not as easy as arriving and seeing everything in black and white, there were many gray tones. That's why seeing her there so oblivious of what the world was made make me want to help her, protect her, accompany her and offer her my friendship.

To hell with it, nothing can go wrong with what I'm about to say. Dio will have to stick to my decision, I don't care.

"You know, we can stay for a while making you company, after all we have nowhere to go, so we can be friends." I answered her and I could not see how her gaze filled with true joy now. Even tears showed in her eyes of how happy Lana had become.

I was very surprised that the next thing she did was get up and hold me tight. "Now we can be best friends!"

 _Hmm, that sounds good._

"If you want my opinion, your father just wants to protect you." Maybe that surprised me more than it had to, because if it hasn't been for hug Lana was giving me I swear I would had fell of my chair. Now what's going on whit this guy? First he's silent for hours, and now it turns out that he knows about family relationships...?

"Believe me. I know firsthand what it's like to have an asshole of a father. That man is not that bad." Although all the time he never took his gaze off the book in his hands, I am very sure that his gaze was filled with rage for a moment. I knew what he was talking about, Dario Brando, his father. Little to almost nothing I knew about how Dio relationship was with him, but still I knew it wasn't a nice one.

Suddenly, the creaking of the door opening left to see Lana's father figure. He came in with lots of luggage bags, one hanging from his back and two more in each hand. First his gaze fell on us and then he looked at Dio out of the corner of his eye. He was still immersed on his book and didn't show interest in his arrival.

After looking around for a few moments, Lana's father sighed. "In gonna miss this place, is full of such wonderful memories… We are leaving Lana."

"Leaving? Where?" Asked the girl, surprised and with a hint of hope in her eyes. Honestly, seeing her with that look after what she told me was wholesome, it made me smile.

"We're leaving the woods. I was out actually getting some things that I hid and hoped never to see or use again... Lana, it's time for me to go back out there, and I don't intend to hide more things from you Lana." The man answered as he sighed and looked directly at the happiness on his daughter's face. "I've tried all these years to hide who I am, and protect you from what you are, but I cannot ignore it anymore... Lana, you have certain skills, right?"

To that question the girl blushed, and with shame she couldn't look at her father directly in the eyes. Everything had become very interesting. Dio was also paying attention, although in a disguised way, but he was doing so. I Imagine that like me, he was trying to figure out what this was all about. After all, we still didn't know where we were at or why Lana had been able to see our Stands.

"Well..." Lana raised her hand, suddenly from her palm some roses began to bloom, although they didn't seem normal, they emanated the same aura as that cube in which we had been locked on. "I can do this... but I honestly don't know what this do." Then, closing his other palm and opening it again, a butterfly flew out of it. As with the roses, it had the same aura. "And also this, but that's all"

 _How Interesting…_

"How interesting, I had never seen magic like this one before." Lana's dad smiled in what was... Sadness? Pride? I think it was a combination of the two.

 _At least this tells me that in this world there's magic. Now the question is, In what kind of magical world did I ended up?_

Lana's dad then turned to look at Dio and me. Since he had freed us from that strange prison, he had acted strange. Now, he was approaching where Dio was reading his book quietly. However, something happened with Dio. His smile was one of malice and, the more Lana's father approached him, the more his mocking smile grew.

When he arrived where the blonde was, the Lana's father asked. "What do you to doing now?"

"Well, obviously, we'll go with you. I don't care what that woman thinks, I'm going with you." That was what Dio said, now fixing his gaze on that of Lana's father. He had started to laugh mockingly; it was as if he was making fun of the man. "Do you think I'm as oblivious as your daughter and I haven't realized it yet?"

And with those words, in the blink of an eye, the tension increased enormously on the room.

What was he referring to? I was pleased to know that he also planned to stay with then, I was not going to have to drag him by force with me. I just wanted to know what he had noticed. Because whatever it was had put Lana's father on edge.

He continued to laugh, this time with his gaze fixed again on the pages of the book. "It's amazing the things you can find in a book. I'll be honest, at first I thought it was a simple story, but as I kept reading I realized the truth."

"What are you talking about?" I asked intrigued. By my side, Lana was just as intrigued as I was, only that, unlike me, I could feel she was frightened. I realized why when I turned to look at her father... The look in that man said many things and none was good.

It was then that I managed to observe the name of the book in the hands of Dio.

"The legend of the seven deadly sins."

Dio looked towards my direction whit a smirk and then putted his gaze back on the book. "As I said, at first it all seemed like a stupid story made for children. Magic, I could believe that, after all on the place the woman and me came from there are powers that could be considered magic, but angels, demons, fairies, giants? Ha! That was hard to believe..." He mocked generating a not very kind reaction on Lana's dad...

"Then, just to distract me, I decided to continue reading, they were talking about a human blessed by a divine grace, Escanor."

"About the fairy king, Harlequin."

"About a woman known as the supreme sorceress, Merlin."

"About the queen of the giants, Diane."

"About somekind of automaton capable of controlling minds, Gowther."

"About the demon king and the supreme deity, Meliodas and Elizabeth."

I didn't have the slightest idea of what wanted Dio to reach by saying that, or what he was talking about. However, the more he spoke, the more tense the atmosphere became.

"These names belonged to a group of warriors known as "The Seven Deadly Sins". This book tells all that is known about them as if it were a "legend, it also talks about their _abilities_... However, what caught my attention the most was this. Here it's written that all of them millennials ago were granted a prolonged life by a _deity_ , and that before six of them disappeared a thousands of years ago, one of then was given a task besides his loved one, the fairy princes, and also disappeared..." Finally, Dio smiled with malice when saying that. "Do you know who am I talking about...?" At that moment, Lana fell to her knees with her hands placed in her mouth, she looked shocked, tears were beginning to flood her eyes.

Wondering what had happened to her, I crouched down beside her and grabbed her shoulder in a worried gesture. "Are you ok? What's happening, Lana?"

"T-This cannot be true... It must be a joke, it's just a coincidence... Dad...?" Lana asked between delicate sobs. It broke my heart to see her like that. I already understood what was happening, or at least what Dio wanted to achieve. This had to do with what his father hid.

And speaking of his father, it can be said that the look he now had on his face was so dark that it could terrified anything. I was surprised how Dio was managing to be in front of him by now. From where I was, I could feel his murderous aura.

"...D-Dad... please... ANSWER ME!" Now Lana was not only crying without being able to control herself, but she was angry and disconsolate. Little by little and with delicacy I held his shoulder with more force to offer my support. The tension in the room had already reached the limit, that in the state that the girl was in, made me fear that this was too much for her and that at in any moment she would faint.

Then Dio looked at me. Our eyes met and for some reason I understood what he wanted to say just with his look. I didn't understand why he was doing this and somehow making Lana's dad say the truth, but honestly I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore, I just wanted my friend to be fine

 _"What I do is necessary."_

His was telling me that, definitely.

Dio continued talking. "That man, his powers and his description exactly match yours... You know something _fox_ , you... even though you're not like him, you're reminding me... That sicken me! Have the guts and tell your daughter who you really are!" Now Dio was screaming, rage was around his face.

Suddenly, everyone in the room could feel it, and with feeling it I meant that we were crushed by an impressive pressure. That force came from Lana's father. Even Lana had not gone unpunished; didn't he of what happened to her daughter!? Was not it enough for him to see her cry? To make her suffer for something that was obviously his fault!? I couldn't let this continue the way it was!

I gathered all the strength I could to speak under that pressure. "Calm down, you idiot! I don't care of the reason nor why you are angry now! This I what you looked for by hiding Lana all this time… What now really matter is what you are going to make _now_! Now what I care of is of my friend safety… don't you see you are hurting your own daughter!" I shouted with everything I got. By my side Lana was suffering for the love God! I couldn't let this be? What can she feel being hurt like this by his own dad?!

A few minutes passed and the pressure that was crushing my buddy disappeared completely. When I finally regained my strength, the first thing I did was seeing how bad Lana was. When I saw her, for my comfort, apart from a few scratches, it didn't seem that anything else had happened to her.

"How are you feeling girl?" I asked, while supporting her on one of my shoulders and slowly helping her up. She was weak and disoriented, with great difficulty she almost couldn't stand without my help...

However, without caring about the state she was in, she smiled weakly. "I-I think I am... Thanks... Where's dad?"

I returned the smile and turned my gaze to where I knew Dio and the responsible of everything that had happened was. Dio had just got up from where he had been lying. Of all, he was the one that looked worse, and even being all worn up, he slowly walked until he got where we were. Supporting Lana on one of his shoulders, she helped with her. It seemed like something completely otherworldly to me! But it was happening, Dio was actually helping someone in need, so I just assumed it and focused on what was important

Not without first making fun of him, of course.

"And what kind of bug crave up your ass now? feeling sorry for inferior beings _, Dio-kun_ ~" I said mockingly.

Dio to this only hummed with annoyance and turned his looked towards Lana's dad. The three of us were expectant to what was happening now, Lana more than anyone else. Dio and I already knew what his response would be, however, because of the devastating look that Lana was holding towards her father, and the tears that ran like rivers down her cheeks, I knew that she also knew what that answer would be... I knew she just wanted to hear it from him too.

 _ **Nanatsu no Taizai OST-Elaine and Ban**_

Lana's father looked at us and then turned around, turning his back on us. "I think this was inevitable Lana..." He said in the middle of a sigh. "I'm sorry if I lose control, it hurts me to see you like this, more than anything in this world, and I understand you, but someday you will understand why I did it..."

Silence, for what seemed like an eternity, after that there was only silence.

We kept looking at the back and tall figure of Lana's father. Now, the light of the moon that showed through the window made his figure stand out more, giving a mystical and nostalgic atmosphere to the situation.

"It was a long time ago... but it still hurts. That day, when Ilianna appeared before us and entrusted us with the task of _living_ our life, I believed that the gods had finally wanted something good for us. We lived the best we could for centuries, bringing prosperity to Britania and seeing it flourish. Life couldn't be better, until _he_ appeared. He destroyed the whole kingdom and absorbed all the magic that existed in it. He became one with the miasma and creatures of the purgatory, he basically transcended the limits of creation... We believed that everything had come to his end... However, Ilianna appeared again, she told us that he would help us manage his strength. with her combined power and with ours, we managed to contain him at a very high price... It was hard for us, but your mother and I managed to move on after the tragedy. Then I was blessed with you, and cursed again with the loss of your mon. " Nobody understood what Lana's father was talking about. Everything he said only made us more confused... What did Ilianna have to do with all this? What tragedy was he talking about?

"And for the two of you, I don't care if you believe me or not, but the reason I decided it was finally the time to get out there again was because your arrival and what I felt in the morning. Ilianna's last words that time were these ones: "When the two shades of time emerge the pillar strongly will claim his vengeance. That means that the knight has arrived and the rose should grow by his side. The dragons will roar once again, and a fox may help all of them..."

Dio, Lana and I turned to see each other, all three confused. Just a few hours ago we had been resurrected in a completely different world and now we were talking to someone who seemed to know what was happening.

"You want to know who I am?" Now Lana's father turned and looked at the three of us, the moon illuminating his back and highlighting his silhouette "I'm just a legend now. I'm one of the seven deadly sins, sin of greed of the fox, Ban."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Favs? Follows? Reviews? We would love seeing those and hear what you think!**

 **Also, this is story is gonna have a update schedule of Wednesdays and Thursdays at late nights :D**


	4. Arrival ArcHargeon: Knigth and dragon

**Fairy Tail, and the animes referred in this story do not belong to us.**

* * *

Chords of Fate

 ** _Knight and Dragon_**

* * *

 _ **Caden's POV**_

"What the hell happened..."

It was the first thing I asked when I woke up. I didn't remember very well the last thing that had happened, I only had memories of a flash of pink hair, as weird as that was, Apollo splitting his back with laughter and a slightly annoying but adorable voice…

"Natsu, Natsu! He has woken up!" Oh God… everything was beginning to return to my head, _they_ had appeared.

The one who was talking to me was Happy, one of those responsible for almost causing me a heart attack and making me pass out.

All of this was nuts. I? In the universe of Fairy Tail? Why…? That only complicated EVERYTHING. What was I supposed to do here? Was this what Ilianna mean by saying all that stuff about belonging to the world to which I truly was destined to...? What could I even do here! Everything here was already written! Besides, doesn't my mere existence here change everything? Ugh... This only gets more confusing as time passed by.

"Hey! Are you ok? It's not normal to faint when you see someone you know." That voice came from my right, when I turned my gaze towards the owner I could see him, Natsu Dragneel, along with an Apollo quite disgusted with Happy riding on the back of his neck and playing with his ears.

"I guess so..." I replied as I got up. It was until that moment that I noticed that I was no longer in the place I remembered. Now I was in a park, on a bench far from the crowd to be exact.

' _When you were unconscious we brought you here, don't worry, nothing bad happened.'_

I heard Apollo's voice in my head. He wasn't doing a thing to communicate with me, but then I remembered what he had said before. That about we having a link between booth of us, perhaps he was referring to this, after all it was logical.

"Very well! Now tell me where Igneel is!" Natsu ordered me, very effusive and with that typical smile of him.

' _...Wait a minute, Natsu looking for Igneel? Exactly being in a port?... This is Hargeon! This must be the day Natsu met Lucy...'_

"Sorry, I don't know any one named Igneel." I lied to him, as much as I really knew where the dragon was, I couldn't tell Natsu. This place already had a written history, I couldn't alter it, my presence here was enough.

' _Cade..., You may be right, but remember what Ilianna told you, somehow you have to change something here, that that's already written. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think you shouldn't limit yourself so much in your actions'._

' _You are quite right, Apollo; but I still can't tell him that, I'm a complete stranger to him… What I will do is live as if I didn't know anything about what will happen...'_

' _Sounds fair to me.'_

"Oh well! Then I will keep looking!" At first Natsu looked a little discouraged, but in the blink of an eye that changed and, with his spirits in high swing, he left leaving me alone with Apollo in the small park.

"Wait!" I screamed. "You see ... I'm new here, I really don't know anything, or anyone, I don't even have any family. Where I come from, everything works _very_ differently... I have nowhere to live, eat, sleep... What could someone like me do around here?" I Finish explaining. It really was the truth, raw and hard, my situation was currently a great pile of shit.

"Then join Fairy Tale! In my guild we all see our backs We are family! You can come back with us if you want when we finish looking for Igneel." That's what Natsu answered, looking at me smiling with Happy.

Me?... A member of Fairy Tali... Join Fairy Tail?! That would be a damn dream come true! Not only because I would be part of Fiore's strongest wizard guild, but because... I would finally have a family, after years, I would have someone besides Lucia.

I would get a place where to live in Magnolia, I would make musical presentations once in a while at the guild hall, I would work on missions... just imagine it.

"Count on me!" I replied cheerfully, jumping and raising my fist in the air of how happy and excited I was.

"I hope that invitation is also for me..." Apollo also said looking sideways with disinterest.

"Aye! That way I can play with you and we will become the best friends in the world!"

"That doesn't catch my attention at all." Apollo replied paying little attention to the cat. Happy only ignore it and then he was mounted on the nape of the dog, in a very effusive way for the taste of the husky.

' _What sin am I paying for...?'_

' _Quiet, you will soon become friends...'_

"Of course! Now come, help me with finding Igneel!" Then being very cheerful, sincerely without thinking much about what I knew was waiting for me, we followed Natsu.

* * *

While Caden and Natsu were begining their friendship, a girl was looking for something peculiar, keys.

"EEHHHH?! How is there's only one magic shop in the whole town ?!" Said girl shouted in surprise in front of the old man who ran the store where she was in.

"Yes, this town is more prosperous in fishing than in magic to begin with. Only ten percent of the population is able to use magic. This is why this store is more than anything for traveling magicians." Explained the old man to the girl.

She was a young blonde, with brown eyes and very good assets. Its height could be said to be the average among the women of that world and well... its measures were large... quite large. Big breasts, thin waist and big hips.

"Buff... I think you wasted your time Lucy." The blonde sighed more for her than for the poor old man who was just trying to sell her products.

"Please, don't say that and look around!" Said the old man trying not to lose his client. "We also have new articles that may interest you!"

The old man in his fight to try to get the blonde to buy something began to show him endless useless items. One, after another, after another... there was a time when he even tried to sell her an article that changed his clothes color, article that by the way the girl already had.

"None of that works for me." The blonde answered selflessly as she looked around the store in search of something worth buying. "Actually, what I'm looking for are zodiac keys, some strong ones."

And at that moment, as if it were the work of fate, the girl's gaze fell on a showcase. Showcase that had what she was looking for.

"It's the white dog's key!" The girl shouted excitedly.

Being very excited, the blonde hurried to ask the old man how much the key cost. He replied that its price, for lament and tears of the actual currency of the girl, was twenty thousand jewels.

And that wasn't cheap at all.

The girl, hearing the crazy price of the key she was looking for, decided that it was time to opt for her master card, her ace under the sleeve, what she could trust when a case like this was presented!

Her sex appeal.

"But come on, handsome sir... Do you want to tell me how much it really costs?" The blonde said this slowly, seductively and leaning with her arms under her big breasts to highlight them even more, revealing her wide cleavage…

' _HA! I'm sure at least I'll get a half discount!'._

* * *

Lucy was now walking the streets of Hargeon. She was frustrated, frustrated because her _oh_ so self-acclaimed plan to get a discount had failed...

"In the end that stingy old man only made me a thousand jewels discount... Do my sex appeal is only worth a thousand jewels?!" Lucy, very frustrated, annoyed and angry; entertaining and frightening many of those who were in the street at that time, kicked the first thing she found, which was a poor... poor... coffee sign.

Obviously the people around were going to laugh of her, you didn't see a mad blonde kicking the hell out of a sign every day.

Well, while Lucy continued her frenzy of kicks at the poor Sign, an absurd amount of girls ran through that same street. They cheered, shouted, they even cried, of emotion for some reason. Reason that caught the blonde's attention and pulled her out of her anger trance.

When the blonde saw where were going all that horde of girls, she could notice a lot of women screaming excited in the distance.

' _What's going on there?'_ Lucy though curiously.

"Two famous wizards are in town!" Shouted one of the girls who passed in front of the blonde. "It's Mr. Salamander and his sexy bodyguard!"

Realization hit the girl upon hearing that. Then, excited and very curious, Lucy looked at the majority of Salamander's "fan girls" with great curiosity painted on her face and with a slight smile.

' _I wonder... How will he be?'_ She through before she began to walk to where the crowd was.

* * *

"I'm so hungry ..." It was what Natsu and Caden said, Natsu while practically walking by inertia and Caden with his hands lying on his neck, looking at the sky with boredom. They had been looking for "salamander" all day since they had met and now, they were very hungry.

"We have no money, so you two will have to wait." That made the two boys growl in annoyance. Happy was riding on the backs of Apollo. He had been for a long time now, and let's say that the husky didn't like that, but he still didn't do anything to stop the curious cat.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be a problem if certain idiots had not wasted all our money." Apollo added to what Happy had said, growling annoyingly in the direction of Caden and Natsu… What the two boyz had done was pretty idiotic for the dog's reasoning. Caden had been foolish enough to get carried away by an old scammer who was posing as a homeless man. And Natsu had simply lost his money ...

"We are sorry…" The boys said at the same time, feeling scolded by Apollo.

At the end of half an hour, the group had realized that what they were doing was roaming the city without any direction. They decided that it was best to sit on a bench that was next to the road and rest. Hunger was already winning over the whole group, even Apollo and Happy stomachs were thundering of the need of food, they even had no courage to speak.

Then Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Cade, I wonder if..." Natsu said thoughtfully looking toward the road. "... I wonder if Salamander really is here." The pink-haired was bitter from the same hunger he had been having. While wandering around the city Natsu had explained to Caden who Igneel was and, although he knew who he was, he decided to listen to him and follow him.

"If I'm honest, I don't have the slightest idea, although if the guild members told you it is probably true." The redhead replied in the middle of a yawn, quite bored and hungry.

"I think we will find it!" Happy added as he happily pulled Apollo's ears.

"And here I was, believing that your stupidity wouldn't let you think." Apollo said angrily. The cat's actions caused absolutely no grace to the dog, who resigned to not being able to do anything, just growled as Happy continued playing with his ears.

"I thought so, I will finally find it! I'm fired up now!" Natsu celebrated as he rose quickly from where he sat, raising his hands and looking up at the sky with a look full of energy and joy. Cade couldn't help looking at such a display of feelings without smiling with glee. Although it had been half a day since he had woken up in this world, he still couldn't believe he was side by side with Natsu. Nor could he see how that cheerful pink-haired next to him could become what he knew, a fierce warrior who never gave up on anything.

"Kyaa!"

"It's Salamander ~!"

"it's him! It's him! KYAAAA!"

"Look!" Natsu exclaimed with a big smile when he saw the commotion in the distance. "They are talking about Salamander!" And so without warning, the pink-haired ran in the direction of the screams and nonsense of the large number of girls.

"Natsu, wait!" Caden shouted when he saw him walk away, he had no choice but to follow him. So he quickly got up from where he was sitting and started chasing him.

"Apollo, Happy! Go ahead and follow him!"

"Understood! /Aye!"

That way the two young mans were going to where "Salamander" was supposedly. While Natsu remained excited about the possibility of finally finding Igneel, Caden went to that place thinking he knew what awaited him. Little would be his surprise to see what awaited him there.

* * *

In the middle of the crowd of girls were the two responsible for their screams. One was a man with blue hair, tall and with a tattoo on his forehead. He wore a kind of cape and under it he wore what appeared to be a simple button-up shirt accompanied by red dress pants.

The other was a long-haired man with gray hair. On his back he carried a spear and he was wearing a tunic fitted to the body accompanied by iron gloves, that covered his entire arm to the forearm, and iron boots.

Lucy was already in the place, and while looking at those two men, it couldn't be explained why her heart was beating at a thousand kilometers per hour. Her face reflected amazement and little by little she could feel his cheeks blush.

' _My heart beats too fast ... What is this happening to me? What is this I feel?'_

While Lucy questioned what she felt at that moment, the aforementioned salamander turned in the direction of the blonde, giving her a seductive look and close an eye at her. Simply an aptitude worthy of a heartthrob.

This caused the blonde to sigh while her insides were a chaos. Now she was blushing, she felt confused; she didn't understand what it was that made her blush, bite her lips with salamander's gazes, bring her hands to her chest and look at that man with illusion.

' _Is this because he is a famous wizard? Is that why I feel this way?'_

"Igneel! Igneel!"

' _Is that why my heart is beating this fast?'_

"Goddamnit Natsu, calm down!"

' _Can it be... this feel... perhaps what I feel is...'_

"IGNEEL!" Then, out of the crowd, an exaggeratedly excited Natsu emerged. Followed by an agitated tall white boy with long red hair tied in a high tail, and an exaggeratedly large dog with a small blue cat mounted on his back.

Thanks to them, and the effusive arrival of the pink-haired boy, the blonde felt like she was coming out of a kind of trance. She immediately understood what was happening.

Natsu, at last being face to face with salamander, stared at him. After a few seconds, he sighed with disappointment.

"Eh?!" The blue-haired one exclaimed in amazement, while his companion sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"You may know me as salamander!" Said the man once he regained his composure. Just then Cade had arrived at Natsu's side, tired and struggling to recover his breath.

"Wow, it wasn't Igneel..."

"Man, please, control yourself a little more!" Cade exasperatedly exclaimed as he gave Natsu karate chops in his head. Apollo was by his side mocking the two, and Happy just saw them with an amused smile while the group of friends left the place.

That surprised the seductive magician, the two who had suddenly appeared in his circle of fans were already walking away. As if Cade's blows weren't enough for Natsu's aptitude at that time, the pink-haired boy was walking downcast and had a huge depressive aura...

In short, "Salamander" had been completely ignored.

To the misfortune of the two young men, the reaction of Salamander fans was very different from that of the same. These, angry at the disrespect for their idol, ran to where Natsu and Cade were and began to beat the hell out of the boys.

"You two are rude!"

"It is true! Salamander is a great and famous magician, you two will never be like him, you are just envious!"

"Ask for forgiveness!"

Those were one of the many things that the hopeless fans shouted at the two poor boys being trampled on the ground. Apollo, who laughed maliciously while enjoying the show in front of him, resigned himself to watch the scene with Happy while his companions shouted for the beating they were being given.

"Girls, girls. I think it's enough. They didn't do it on purpose." Upon hearing Salamander's voice, the girls stopped tamping the poor youths. He had approached the boys. "Have my autograph, you can show them to your friends."

While Salamander handed them a paper with his signature on it, Natsu and Cade at thousands of costs were trying to get up. Once standing, the pink-haired, next to his partner, to this responded the only thing that came to his mind at that time, the only thing that could _fix_ the situation.

"I don't want it."

...

"YOU IDIOT!" Cade yelled at Natsu, very aware of what was going to happen to them now.

Now, the girls, releasing an aura that could only be described as demonic and scary, grabbed and threw Cade and Natsu to a garbage can. Apollo simply couldn't hide it anymore when he saw the boys fly through the air. The dog was now rolling with laughter while Happy, trying to comfort his friends, rubbed their back to see if they would come to their senses.

Seeing the misfortune of the boys, salamander with a snap of his fingers conjured a kind of carpet made out of flames and, laughing, along with his partner climbed on it.

"I appreciate everyone's enthusiastic welcome, but I have some business to do." Said the fire mage winking at the crowd of girls.

"Salamander here will be hosting a party on his ship tonight, all of you are cordially invited, please do not miss." Salamander companion added. Then the men leave the place, leaving a group of girls screaming like crazy and a very _very_ disgusted and angry blonde.

"Who the hell do he think he is?" Natsu said watching the men move away in the distance. "A presumptuous useless scum, that's what he is. I'm most interested in his companion, he caught my attention." Caden was no fool, it was obvious to him that something had changed here. That white-haired man didn't even have to be there to begin with, and his appearance was awfully similar to that of a holy knight.

' _Probably one of the changes that my presence generates here...'_ Cade through.

"For me he is nothing but a disgusting man." That new voice caught the attention of the boys. There, in front of them was Lucy. "First than all, thanks." The blonde said smiling, leaving Natsu baffled and Caden stunned by how beautiful Lucy was in person.

' _I hope nothing is moving down there, Cade.'_ Apollo was making a smugly grind while he looked at Cade.

' _Apollo, please shut up.'_ if Cade had never considered killing his dog, he was doing it now.

* * *

Natsu was a total savage while he was eating. That was what Cade and Lucy were learning by bad means.

While the blonde watched from the opposite end of the table how dangerous Natsu could be when he was hungry, Cade tried to enjoy his burger while Natsu was sweeping huge amounts of food to his side. That, obviously, if he didn't end up buried among all the remains of food that his friend splashed all over the place while he ate first.

"So… Natsu and Caden, right? And those two are Apollo and Happy." Lucy asked awkwardly as she tried to avoid being splashed with Natsu's food remains.

"Nwsuwwi (Yes)"

"Don't talk while you're eating Natsu... And yes, that's me"

"Aye!"

"Hmmm..."

The four of them nodded with a smile to the blonde. "You see, that guy, Salamander, was using a spell. It is a type of magic that makes people fall in love with whoever uses it. It has been forbidden for many years, trying to capture the attention of girls through magic like that is… disgusting. So thank you very much for interrupting, the effect that was beginning to cause the magic on me was undone when you two appeared." Caden just nodded as he remained focused on his hamburger. Holy God, the red-haired boy had never tasted something as good as that burger in his life. He didn't know if it was the restaurant recipe or whatever, but hamburgers had definitely become his favorite food.

While Natsu kept eating without measure and muttering meaningless things with his mouth full. He probably wanted to answer Lucy, but she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"It may not seem like it, but just like you I am a wizard." Caden to this stopped eating his burger, smiling while taking time to swallow his food. That caused some intrigue in the blonde.

"I am not a wizard. As you can see…" Caden now grabbed the guitar case that he brought with him. "I am a musician."

"Really! A few hours ago I heard about a young man who had done a wonderful performance in the square near the market. Was that you? You know... I don't want to show off, but I know how to sing." Lucy said with a loud and cheerful voice. Cade just raised one of his eyebrows at that. If he remembered well, Lucy had never sung on the Anime.

"Natsu also knows how to play the drum like nobody else!" Happy added happily while eating a fish. And now, to the great surprise of the red-haired, Natsu was a drummer. Great, was there something else that Cade didn't know? Things were definitely not as he thought now.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I may not be part of a guild yet, but..." The blonde then began to explain to the young boys what guilds were, the absurd amount of wizard classes that existed throughout the world, how difficult it was entering a guild, which were the most popular guilds, and finally, ended up fantasizing about the guild that she wanted to join and the great things she would do once in it.

"You talk way too much blondie." Apollo said braying.

"I agree with Apollo!" Happy supported his friend. All of this just to annoy Cade.

"Respect her a little more!" The red hair snapped at the two. Lucy couldn't avoid sweat dropping at then…

"Anyway, were you looking for someone?" Lucy asked ignoring most of the comments, except for Cade's who defended her.

"Yes, we are trying to find Igneel." Natsu replied finally entering the conversation and stopping eating his food. "And I'm just helping him." Cade added, leaning back a little and putting his hands on his stomach, with a very pleased expression. "I swear to God, that was the best hamburger I've ever eaten."

"I had heard that salamander was in the city, but in the end he was not the one we were looking for… That's why I came to the city, but instead I met Cade here! Now we are traveling together." Cade could see how discouraged the pink-haired was. He felt a bit bad for the boy. In part he knew Igneel wasn't in the city, he could easily have told Natsu; but, could he really assure that everything would happen in the same way? He was already noticing small changes in what he knew would happen.

Knowing this, he decided to give his friend his support by patting him on the back. "Come on, everything will be fine, you will find him someday."

"That salamander doesn't really look like a salamander tho. I really thought we were going to find Igneel here." Happy was at Natsu's side, also helping him with feeling better. When Natsu saw the support he was having for his friends, in an instant he felt better and his typical smile returned to him.

The blonde watched the scene with a warm smile plastered on her face. However, something had her a little confused here. "How can a human resemble a salamander... I don't understand."

"Ehhh? Igneel isn't a human, he is a dragon." And of course, Caden could already see what was coming just by seeing how Lucy's skin tone changed. How was it that Natsu was able to say such things as if they were nothing?

' _Where we go I guess._ ' Cade through as he let out a sigh.

"Wait, What?! How did you hope that such a thing was going to be in the city and nobody would notice! It would be exactly like trying to find the white fox!"

Lucy's screams, and Natsu and Happy's moment of realization were ignored by Caden and Apollo. Apollo turned to Caden, he could feel something was bugging him now, something that he had hear Lucy say.

' _White fox…?'_

* * *

"Wahaaa... I ate too much..." Natsu was very pleased with everything he had eaten in the restaurant. If his giant stomach and the pats of satisfaction he gave to it were no sign of it, nothing else was. Night had already fallen into Hargeon and the group had separated from Lucy hours ago. Of course, Cade was not surprised that Natsu still felt full, after all he had eaten a barbarity.

But if we were gonna talk about Cade, we could certainly say he have been thinking a lot since everyone took their way. This was due to what Lucy had said in the restaurant, something about "The White Fox."

Cade knew that definitely a lot had changed by his arrival, and that this was not the same "Fairy Tail" he knew. The redhead was beginning to have slight suspicions about something, he could be say he had a hunch. Besides, he still couldn't get that white-haired Look-Alike-Knight that accompanied salamander out of his head since he heard about the fox. Who has he? Was Cade right? Could it be that his suspicions and the identity of the stranger were related as he was suspecting?

Who knows, Cade had no way of checking yet.

 _Yet_ …

"Spit it out Cade, what's bugging you? Since we left the restaurant you have been completely out of this planet." Apollo had averted his gaze to his partner. His aptitude may not show it, but the dog had been very worried about his master since the begging of all. This couldn't be easy for the redhead, adapting and all that crap.

They were mentally linked after all, they had a really special bond, Apollo could literally _feel_ that Cade wasn't ok. But the dog didn't actually need their bond to know something was off, the young guitarist was not quite good at hiding his thinks, he never was.

"Apollo is right; did something you eat was in bad shape or something? If so, I have some pills in my backpack." The pink-haired said innocently. Natsu was already taking off his luggage to search for the pills, and that actually made Cade snap off of his troughs.

"It's nothing Natsu." Cade said stopping Natsu's hand, preventing him from reaching his luggage. "It's just... I've been thinking, a lot actually, but it just bothers me not knowing who this 'White fox' that Lucy mentioned at lunch is. Do you know?" Finally, Cade dared asking what was bothering him. To this, the faces of Natsu and Happy became a sea of ... bewilderment. They looked at each other, then at Cade, then ate each other again; it was like that for about a minute. It was as if Cade had asked something obvious.

"Wait..." Natsu, very calmly before continuing to speak, took a big breath, and then continued. "YOU ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE LEGEND OF THE HOLY ERA! How is that even possible? Everyone knows it. We all know about _them_." Between screams and various grimaces, Natsu seemed really surprised at the redhead's ignorance.

 _'Wait what? Now I'm getting a bit lost here…'_ Cade wondered as he stared at Natsu in bewilderment.

"Emmm, No?" Sincerely Cade was now completely misplaced. How was he supposed to know about something like this? It had never been mentioned before that he knew. He wasn't going to deny that it catches his attention a lot, but being realistic, if this White fox was just a legend, who would care? If this was some makeup history, then apparently Cade had been wasting his time since lunch overthinking stupid things...

"Man! I don't believe it! Everyone knows about that! Even Igneel showed it to me. It's speculated that all the magic we know today had their roots on that legend somehow. The white fox is the living proof of that… Nobody currently believes he exists, but I do, Igneel knew him after all!"

Well, maybe it was something important if it _was_ related to Natsu's father.

"Look, it's Mr. Salamander's ship!~" Well, Cade was about to ask Natsu for more details, but he was interrupted by a couple of girls pointing towards a lighted and festive boat that was in the middle of Hargeon Bay.

Currently, the group of Cade and Natsu was in a viewpoint. Everyone turned to look at the boat when they heard what the girls said. And then, Natsu being himself, got dizzy just by seeing it move.

"Natsu, be serious, you are barely seeing it..." Cade said between a laugh, feeling sorry for his friend.

"How incompetent..." Apollo added, also trying to suppress his laughter.

"Aye, that's Natsu for you!"

"I can't believe it!" Began the girl's companion. "I had heard he is a famous Fairy Tail mage! People also says that his body guard may be the only holy knight left!" The four were greatly surprised to hear that. Natsu and Happy because they had mentioned that that idiot belonged to the guild. Cade and Apollo because of the mention of a holy knight... Both things didn't fit on place for either of the two boys.

Now, looking again at the ship, one of them being extremely angry; while the other, with a serious expression and frowning, both could make anyone tremble.

"Fairy Tail..."

"Holy knight..."

* * *

"Lucy... That's a beautiful name." The blonde had ended up in an unpleasant and beneficial situation.

She was in salamander ship.

On afternoon, once she had separated from Cade and Natsu's group; while she was resting in one of the city parks, fantasizing again about joining Fairy Tail, she realized that the arrogant man from before was part of the guild. He offered her to join, with the clear condition that Lucy attended the party he was offering on his ship.

And well... here was the blonde. Sitting in front of salamander and his bodyguard, trying to use him to make her way into Fairy Tail.

"Thank you!" The blonde replied to the compliment, pretending to be happy with the company of the two men when she clearly wasn't.

"Let's have some toast with wine, don't you agree?" Standing up, the man poured a glass of wine to Lucy. The blonde wondered why the moron in front of her insisted so much on giving her this kind of attention. However, when she was about to drink from the wineglass, she realized why.

"What are you planning?" Lucy asked seriously, throwing the wineglass to the floor, breaking it in the process. "These are Narcotics, aren't they? Don't get me wrong, I really want to join the guild, but I have no intention of sleeping with you."

"Oh... So you did notice?" Salamander smiled wickedly, without even looking at the girl. "You are such a bad girl, if you had simply fallen asleep everything would have been much easier. You wouldn't have forced me to… hurt the merchandise."

Afterwards, everything happened too fast for the blonde to fully take notice. When Lucy realized the white haired man had disappeared from Salamander's side. She then felt how he was holding her tightly with a pressure hold that held her hands on her back. Alongside the bodyguard's actions, many bad-looking men appeared behind a large curtain, carrying women who seemed unconscious and in deplorable states.

Lucy was outraged... terrified to say the less.

"As always, hurting the merchandise, don't overdo it Drey." The blue haired man said as he slowly approached where "Drey" had Lucy immobilized.

"She brought it on herself, _Salamander_." The white-haired man answered monotonously.

Lucy fought, kicked; struggled in disgust thinking of everything that could happen to her, but all her efforts were in vain. That is why, when she felt that cold and calloused hand roughly holding her by the chin and forcing her to see those lascivious eyes that undressed her just by looking at her, she felt that she wanted to throw up.

And fear, a lot of _fear_.

"Welcome to our slave ship, I ask you to be silent until we get to the boss hideout."

' _This can't be happening to me.'_ Lucy thought incredulously.

While the disgusting Salamander removed her keys, and threw them out a window, Lucy asked herself many questions. If that man really was a Fairy Tail mage... How could someone abuse in such a way a gift as beautiful as magic was? How could he fool girls to fall in love with him and then just... sell them or whatever?

She couldn't help crying. Maybe they would say she was exaggerating, but... how could she held her tears if in front of her was salamander holding a red-hot iron mark, ready to mark her as if she were simply a price? As if she was some kind of animal.

"Now I will mark you as the slave you will be from now on. At the beginning it will be a little hot, but you will endure it, they all do it. In addition, this will be nothing compared to what awaits you honey." Those words generated so much hatred and contempt in the blonde's tears flooded gaze that Lucy couldn't't help thinking how much she regretted wanting to be part of a guild in which a man like salamander belonged.

' _If this is a Fairy Tail wizard… I never want to join!_ '

But fate had other things planned for Lucy.

From a cloud of destruction and debris, generated directly by the violent appearance of a hole in the ceiling, appeared that pink-haired boy Lucy had known a few hours ago, accompanied by the gigantic dog. The latter growled like a beast straight out of hell, the crew backed away intimidated just seeing such a beast.

They came to help her, that was what the blonde wanted to believe.

But all her hopes were ruined when she saw how Natsu was.

Natsu was knocked out could...

If it hadn't been for the quick acts of Apollo, that without Drey being able to record what was happening, he strongly held his jaw to the man from one of his shoulder and with an extraordinary force sent him to flying through the air towards the coast. For Lucy alone it would had been difficult to break free, or she wouldn't have succeeded.

"Fly you idiot, because with whom you will meet has many questions for you." It was what the dog said among his growls, helping Lucy and leaving Natsu's dirty work.

* * *

Drey flew through the air until landing in one of the squares of the port. The impact didn't hurt him at all, but the distinctive pain in his shoulder was another story.

"That damn dog… this will leave me a disgusting scar. " Said the white-haired holding his shoulder and rising from the sandy ground. "When I see it again it will become a beautiful layer of skin for my room. I don't understand how he was that fast…"

"I don't think you'll see him again in your life, it's not like I'm going to let you do what you say anyway." That voice belonged to a tall, pale young man with red hair.

It was Caden.

"And who the hell are you?" Drey asked annoyed.

"Caden, Future member and of Fairy Tail and also a knight." Cade answered selflessly and with his hands on his pant's front pockets. "What really triggers me here is knowing who you are _, holy knight_."

"As if I were going to tell you, fairy." The white-haired answered by drawing his spear.

" _I definitely liked how that sounded_." Cade thought, realizing how great it sounded that he was told he was also a fairy. A member of the guild, it was kind of nice.

In that the man disappeared. Seconds later the man reappeared, directing a lunge at the redhead. Caden didn't react at all. He didn't understand how, but only his reflexes were enough to stop the attack of the white-haired knight. He was holding the spear a few inches from his chest tho.

"That was fast." Cade said, maintaining his composure, without taking his eyes off his attacker. "Did you intend to kill me with that?"

"I intended and I succeeded... **PIERS!** " A white beam of energy was fired from the tip of the spear, piercing Caden's chest and leaving a hole of a few inches where his heart was supposed to be.

However, what really happened left Dray scared.

"Y-You... how is it possible..."

"I think I can't be killed easily, or I really don't know how this works... I'm new to it." It was Cade's blank expression while the dripping blood hole in his chest healed alone and easily what terrified the man. Cade was trying to act all mighty and strong, but hell… he was also terrified of what was happening. Whatever, he needed to deal whit this man first. "As far as I know, the only one really capable of hurting me is me and me alone."

With eyes wide open, and with a psychopathic smile, the white-haired began to laugh... That laugh slowly became whole hearty until finally Drey spoke with great ecstasy and surprise. "It's you! The survivor of the holy era! Sir Ban the immortal!"

' _What the hell…_ ' Cade thought surprised.

"We were right ..." Drey was still smiling and laughing obsessively. "With you… The world will finally be able to see _his_ glory and know what true power really is!"

"White fox!"

Caden was surprised, even if his face didn't express it, that psychotic and obsessive man in front of him had confirmed his suspicions. Somehow, the worlds of Fairy Tail and Seven Deadly Sins had merged.

Now he just needed to get the details of the holy era and who was the one he was speaking.

Caden sighed.

"I'm not that 'White Fox' you are talking about." The redhead said surprising the man with the spear, making his sick grin disappear and his face twist in anger. "That magic you used is called 'Break' right?"

"The old sacred magics are gone. My magic is this time version of 'Break', but never as powerful as the original. " Drey responded furiously as he struggled trying to free his spear from Cade's grip.

The redhead nodded resigned, pushing the man with the spear and making him stumble. Honestly, he didn't know if things made more and more sense or became even more confusing.

' _why can't it be simpler… I need concrete answers, and fast, or I swear I will go crazy."_ Thought Cade.

"Well, with that I ended up with you, thanks for the help." To be frank, Cade no longer wanted to interrogate the man, it was obvious that he was not going to speak, it also seemed that he was going to blow a fuse because of how angry he was. That's why Cade decided to turn his back on the knight and flee before _that_ happened.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Drey shouted. "Do you have any idea how long our master has looked for the fox? I can't let a fake like you make fun of him with his mere existence! I will kill you here and now!"

"Well, good luck with that!" Shouted Cade as he walked away, but not before pointing to the sea with his thumb.

It was there when Drey realized what was happening. It was probably because of his outbursts that he didn't notice it, but a tsunami was heading straight for where he was, to the point that it was so late to dodge it that the shadow of the wave already covered him completely.

Can we mention that a ship was also about to fall on the man?

Drey didn't even have the necessary time to react, so he was completely crushed by the ship.

"So don't call me for a while. Understood? I will take a trip with my boyfriend... With my boyfriend!" During the commotion, Lucy, Happy, Apollo and the one who was clearly one of the spirits of the blonde, Aquarius, landed next to Caden.

"I got it, ok?! Ugh, she can be such a showoff sometimes!" Lucy said as her spirit vanished from that plane of existence. Cade could tell the blonde was quite angry.

"Hey Lucy ..." Apollo began while smirking. "You have never had a man? And here I was believing that those great melons where great at fu-"

"Shut up you damn pervert dog!" The blonde shouted in disgust at what Apollo was implying. Caden was just trying to smile, very distressed by what his partner had wanted to say to Lucy.

"What did I miss?" Asked the redhead, getting Lucy's attention. The instant she saw him, she ran on his direction and hugged him, screaming in exasperation and begging him to save Natsu's life that, due to an accident, which must be clarified that she had caused, had been left in the wreckage of the ship.

" _It's strange, I don't remember Lucy worrying so much about Natsu when this happened..._ " Cade thought with his curiosity.

' _Please, it is obvious that she is attracted to the pink-haired idiot…_ ' Apollo replied, while the two looked at each other. ' _She clearly wants to get into his pants'._ Cade was really begging to worry of how his pet was acting.

He was smiling smugly.

'Stop smiling like that, Apollo, you are really frightening me...' the redhead replied.

"Don't worry about him." Happy said while Lucy cried lying on Cade's chest. She felt so guilty that because she couldn't control one of her spirits, Natsu was probably hurt.

"Quiet, just look at the ship for a moment, will you?" Cade said, holding both shoulders of Lucy gently and pulling her away from him. He then look into her eyes and gently clean up her tears.

At that moment Lucy felt that what Cade wanted to tell her with his actions was that everything would be fine. That's why she trusted the redhead, and when she turned her gaze towards the ship, she ran into a completely intact Natsu, standing on top of the ship's remains with determination and fierceness, with an aura that spoke for the thoughts the pink haired man was having at the time.

None of those present knew how "Salamander" was not trembling in fear with the looks that Natsu was giving him.

"Natsu!" Exclaimed Lucy smiling to see her friend safeness.

"I forgot to tell you, but Natsu is also a mage." Said Happy, causing surprise in the blonde.

"EHHHH?!"

"Are you a Fairy Tail mage?" Natsu asked the blue haired while his subordinates ran to attack him.

"And how does that matter?" Salamander responded arrogantly.

...

"There we go." Cade said out loud while smirking seeing how Natsu tensed up.

"How does that matter?" Natsu said as the shadow covering up his eyes darkened. "I'm Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail! And I've never seen you in the Guild before!" Exclaimed Natsu, getting rid with just a blow of the thugs who were attacking him, leaving them out cold. This surprised everyone who was watching the scene, except for Caden Happy and Apollo, obviously.

After all the real Salamander was in front of them...

What happened after Natsu revealed who he was, was crazy. The pinket fulfilled his duty to defend the guild's honor only as he could do it, giving the impostor, Bora of prominence, a huge beating. While all that was happening, Happy explained to Lucy, Cade and Apollo how the power of Natsu, the magic of a Dragon Slayer, worked.

Although it was true that Cade already knew what Dragneel's magic was like, it was still impressive to see it in action; and for Lucy, who had never before experienced being in the presence of a magic as powerful as Natsu's, she couldn't help losing her breath from the impression. However, there was something that had the two young companions very worried...

"It's amazing..." The two said as they looked at Natsu. "But…"

Of course, they were worried because the whole port was a hell on fire.

"You destroyed all the damn port!"

Natsu's destructive tendency was no lie after all.

"Aye!"

"Yep."

Happy and Apollo said as if it were the most normal think in the world. Cade could understand that this was normal for the cat, but Apollo? He was definitely doing it to piss him and Lucy off.

And he was doing it just right.

"Do not tell!" The Lucy and Caden shouted, wanting to kill both the cat and the dog.

"What is all this scandal ?!" However, something else caught the attention of the boys.

A large squad of angry soldiers, and they were coming towards them.

"Shit, we have to go!" Lucy didn't have time to react because when she least expected it, she was already being dragged by Natsu and Cade, who were escaping at full speed from the place with Happy and Apollo at her side.

"Why me!?" The blonde shouted in surprise, she had nothing to do with the disaster happening right now, rather she was the victim!

Of course, apart from the tsunami...

"Isn't it obvious? No, Natsu?" Caden started, smiling as he ran.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, don't you?" And to this Lucy was incredulous, everything pointed to probably, most likely...

"Then come with us." The two young men said giving the blonde a warm smile. She just stand there, smiling why being dragged, without even being able to believe what was happening, without being able to imagine how her dream of joining the number one guild in the whole continent was going to be fulfilled, that's why she smiled. Because the charisma of these two boys had embellished her, because she strangely felt it was the beginning of something big just by seeing the Dragon Slayer smile...

"I'm in then!" The girl nodded happily.

Cade saw all this with joy, he wanted to have something to remember this moment. Then he remembered that for some bizarre reason he had his phone in his pants bag since the beginning of the day.

"Hey guys!" Cade said taking out his cell phone and activating the front camera. "Smile!"

* * *

The group was already on its way to Magnolia. A few hours ago, they had lost the militaries that where pursuing them and now they were talking pleasantly among themselves. Everyone was in a very good mood, Natsu and Lucy seemed to get along very well while Apollo and Happy, although it seemed impossible, had reached an agreement so that Happy could ride on the nape of the dog.

Story short, everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Everyone but Caden.

Although everything that happened was the best for them, the redhead couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with the aforementioned "Holy Knight", the revelations he had during the day, and more importantly ...

The white fox

Somehow Ban was still alive, and he was somewhere out there, Cade could tell.

' _I think it's time you tell them, Cade,_ ' Apollo told Cade using his link after seeing and feeling how lost he was in his thoughts.

"Yes, I think it is," Cade replied simply.

"Guys, now that we are all calm, I would like to, and I think it is time, that you know about me." Cade said drawing the attention of Natsu and Lucy, who were still in the middle of a conversation. Their smiles disappeared from their faces when they saw how serious Cade was being with this.

"What happens?" They both asked at the same time, surprised and worried about the sudden change in their friend.

"Where to start..."

' _I can't tell them everything, I don't know how they would react if I tell them that I am from another world…_ ' Cade thought.

"Natsu, do you remember how I know nothing about the holy era?"

"Yes, in fact it is very rare that someone does not know about that nowadays." Natsu said, you could see from the glow in his eyes that the subject caused him excitement.

"Yes... very rare indeed, it is part of basic education practically everywhere." Added Lucy thoughtfully. "For example, I loved when my tutors teached me about Escanor's feats!" And now the blonde was also excited, both looked like children in cade opinion.

' _After all who wouldn't, it's the seven deadly sins we are talking about after all."_ Cade thought as he smiled at his friends' behaviors.

"So how come you two haven't noticed? Guys, pay attention to my tattoos." Cade told them, taking off what was left of his shirt and showing them his body. It was there when the two young men looked closely at Cade's tattoos. They were the same as the ones described on the legends of the seven deadly sins. But it couldn't be possible right? Cade couldn't have any relationship with them. But they were there, the tattoos were real, and emanated a strange magical energy.

 _ **Perfect Time-NnT OST**_

"There's no fucking way, you said you didn't know anything about the sins, and those tattoos look real." Natsu said incredulously, his eyes wide open.

"Is it magic I fell coming out from them? " Lucy was equally surprised.

"Cadeeeen!" Everything was interrupted by a voice foreign to the group, a voice that Caden know. In front of the road the group was Drey stood just some meters in front of them. He was wielding his weapon offensively while pointing it towards the group. The disturbing thing about all this was the dense mass of magic that was forming in the spear head, it was more than clear that it was an attack he was charging.

And it was addressed to them.

"Fuck! Guys back off, I'll take care of this!" Natsu was already in position and ready to counter the attack. However, Caden pulled the pink haired back with his hand while he took the position of the Dragon Slayer.

"I'll take care of this." Cade said already ahead of the group.

"What the hell are you doing Cade!? How do you intend to block that without magic!?" Natsu shouted worriedly, watching as Dray's attack grew more and more stronger.

"Natsu is right, leave it to him!" Lucy supported the pink head. If that attack touched Cade it would be the end of the him. Although she was not a mage as strong as Natsu, she knew how to recognize a strong attack and the one charging up surely was.

"You two worry a lot, jeez." Apollo started. He looked unconcerned and that made Lucy and Natsu quirk an eye. "You see, it may be true that Cade isn't a mage, but that does not mean he cannot use magic... he is a different kind of warrior."

Natsu and Lucy, thanks to Apollo's words, gradually assembled the puzzle. The two already were suspicious, but what they were thinking was almost _impossible_. _That_ kind of warriors had died out millennia ago. The two were looking incredulously at Cade's bare back while they were being covered by the shadow of same redhead, shadow that was being formed by the same light released by the mass of magic the man in front of them was forming.

"Natsu, could it be that...?" Lucy half asked, feeling a combination of worry and amazement, without taking her eyes from Caden back.

"I don't know if we are thinking the same thing..." Natsu also answered without taking his eyes off his friend back.

Apollo just smirk entertained with the state of shock of his new friends. "I see you two had already realized."

"Seven sacred powers inherited and trusted to one man, along with seven relics worthy of wielding those powers..."

" _ **HOKEI RAKAN! (P**_ ** _iercing_** _ **charge)**_ " Drey shouted in the middle of a maniacal grim, finally releasing from his spear all the magic he had gathered, throwing a massive stream of pure energy.

"Please, I hope this really work as I'm think" Thought Cade, bringing his hand to his bare chest, just above the dragon tattoo.

"Roar! Fury's Dragon, Lostvayne!" Then, from Caden's chest, wrapped in black miasma, a sword emerged. This was not just any sword, Natsu and Lucy recognized it instantly and yet, having it in front, couldn't believe it, it was the legendary sword Lostvayne, once the sacred treasure of the captain of the seven deadly sins, Meliodas.

Quickly and with semi-precise movements, the redhead stood guard with the sword right in front of him, waiting patiently for the attack to collide with his persona. He had never used a sword in his life, he hadn't even fought, but there was... there was this _something_ that moved him like he was used to using _this_ sword.

And so, when the magic ray was about to impact.

" _ **FULL COUNTER!**_ " For a brief instant Cade was struggling while keeping the attack in contact with the blade, holding on the stream of magic. Then bean just disappeared.

"That's impossible, he has just nullified my most powerful attack..." Drey said scared as he backed away slowly and fearfully.

"Nullified, no, _amplified._ Now eat this." Cade said making a slight diagonal movement in the air right where he had stopped the attack. At that moment the same attack reappeared.

Only this time twice as big and in Drey's direction.

The "Holly Knight" could only see helplessly as his own attack came towards him. Upon receiving the blow, he couldn't say anything, make a move, not even think, he was completely razed.

"See? He is fine, after all you two are seeing a Holy Knight in the flesh." Apollo said pompously and proudly as he looked at the tired and panting figure of Cade, and the path of destruction that the _**Full Counter**_ had caused.

' _I'm… in no… condition for this…_ ' Cade thought as he tried to catch his breath.

' _It's like that woman told you, you have to train your power and truly make it yours..._ ' Apollo replied.

' _Whatever…_ '

On the other hand; Natsu, Lucy and Happy were impressed.

Cade turned to look at then, agitated and still recovering air. "See... what I... wanted to say?..." The redhead finished, struggling with the mere action of giving them a smile.

Little by little the redhead felt his body beginning to give in to exhaustion. He began to fall onto the dirt.

"Cade!" Natsu, Lucy and Happy shouted as they ran next to Apollo where Cade laid.

There, conscious and lying on the road, with his gaze fixed on the stars of the night sky, Caden couldn't take off his silly smile.

* * *

In another place, while a group of people walked through a forest, one of them stopped for a moment, making the others stop with him.

"What's up old man?" Asked a blond with a somewhat annoying tone.

"Something's wrong?" A woman also asked while a girl looked cautiously at the back of the man who had stopped walking.

"Nothing." The man replied, resuming his course and making others follow his walk.

 _That's interesting, so he is the knight you were talking about… Illianna._

* * *

 **Reviews? Follows? And yes, we were out for a little time...**


	5. Arrival Arc: A place to go

**Fairy Tail, and the animes referred in this story do not belong to us.**

* * *

Chords of Fate

 ** _A place to go_**

* * *

Lana didn't feel well at all.

It had been a few hours since what happened in what was now his old house. The four left the place, they were almost arriving at the outskirts of the woods. Lana was partly happy for this, after so many years wanting to know the world, her dream would finally come true.

Now she could have many more aspirations, like getting more friends, going out and having fun with them, experiencing whatever was out there, discovering the world! But the most important thing was that she would finally rediscover herself, know who "Lana" really was.

Speaking of friends, she had already made two, or she wanted to believe that after what those two had done for her hours ago.

Joanna was kind with her. Most of the time they had been walking the woman was trying to comfort her, and although Lana said it really wasn't necessary, she liked it, it made her feel a fussy feeling inside. Little by little, Joanna and Lana, when they spoke, knew each other better, and the blue-haired girl could see that the shell of rudeness and fierceness of the black-haired woman housed inside her no more than goodness, nobility and compassion. Although she could also assure Joanna would never admit that.

However, Dio was a completely different case. He was a whirlwind. The blond could be _everything_ in Lana's eyes, his attitude was unpredictable. Lana could tell he was proud, very _very_ proud, and self-centered. Sometimes when she and Joanna talked, she could see that from time to time the man stole a look at the brunette without her noticing, that caught the young woman's attention. Joanna had already told her to be very careful around her, that he was not to be trusted, but something deep inside her told her that something was wrong with him, that inside, deep inside the blond, maybe he only occupied someone who understood him.

That's why she wanted to unmask the mystery that Dio was.

But what about her? Even if she was happy for what was happening, she couldn't stop thinking that her father had lied on her a whole lifetime... that he had used these "stories" to excite and entertain her when they were rather the story of her father's life, and that even thus, he refused to tell her the reason why he had done it and held her captive for so long.

All off this made her eyes watery; she didn't want to think about it anymore, but she couldn't help it, she felt betrayed by the only family she had and that hurt her, more than anything had ever done. Lana knew that this feeling wouldn't last forever, after all Ban was her father, and she loved him above all, the think was that she really would need time to forgive him.

Joanna, seeing how Lana once again mired in her thoughts, and once again beginning to cry without even realizing it; decided that it was time to intervene, _again_. She had been comforting her the hole trip. It wasn't like it bothered her to do it, only that she was already a little tired from the fatigue of everything that had happened. Joanna really needed her beauty nap, _NOW_.

"Thinking again about your father, aren't you?" Joanna asked the girl walking next to her.

That brought the blue-haired girl out of her thoughts. "Yes." she smiled sadly. "It's hard not to do it."

"I told you, time heals all wounds, some last longer to close than others, and sometimes even take help of others to finish doing so. But don't worry, I'll be here for you." Smiled the brunet, comforting the girl again.

Lana could not help feeling good with those words, made her remember that she was no longer alone, that everything was no longer just her father and her. That made her smile, and cry. Of course, She wasn't crying because she was sad, rather she did it because of how happy she felt.

"That smile suits you better." Joanna said, tapping Lana's shoulder gently and making her stagger. That made both laugh.

While the two girls were having fun talking now, Dio watched them from behind the group. It was still weird what was happening. Honestly, he didn't give a damn what the pair of girls were talking about. The only reason he was with those people was because he needed more power, he told himself that repeatedly. Power, power could with everything and if the price to pay to get it was to be with that woman and the girl, he would pay it. After all the key to this new power was right in front of the group, Ban.

His plan was simple, he was going to keep up with these people and make Ban train him. Thus, probably his powers would reach a level he could never imagine and once he succeeded, he would take care of the woman and the fox.

 _Is that really what you want Dio?_

Exalted, suddenly Dio heard a voice, a voice that he had not heard for a long time. The voice of the person in charge of frustrating his search of power from the beginning. The voice of his brother, Jonathan.

" _Jonathan, where are you! Show yourself, it's impossible that it's you!_ " However, he had no answer. Dio now was even more confused, if his mother's words were not enough to make him think a lot, now suddenly he heard Jonathan voice telling him things? Was he going crazy?

Bullshit.

"We will rest here until tomorrow morning." At least Ban had decided to stop the group, maybe a little bit of rest was what he needed to refocus his mind. Dio didn't have time for little things ,but right there he remembered something very important that he hadn't taken in until just now.

If he came out into the sun it was the end, again.

"It's not that I want to ruin your plans." The blond said making the group turn their eyes in his direction. "But I am very sure that if I expose myself to the sun I will die and believe me that it is not a sensation I want to feel again."

"Again?" Lana asked confused and curious, turning her gaze to Joanna.

"Long story." Joanna said seriously. "And as much as I hate to admit it, Dio is right. By the time he is exposed to the sun there will be nothing left but his ashes. Any plans Ban?"

Ban nodded. "Yes, that he stops being a puss."

Well, nobody expected that. If Dio's surprised face on his own was already funny, Joanna's laughter along with Lana's scolding towards her father made that of an entertaining situation if someone was watching them.

Maybe he had heard wrong, it was what the blond thought. Maybe Joanna was laughing at something else...

Was he really going crazy? Was he really listening things?

"Wait, what?" Dio asked, still ignoring Joanna's cheeky laughter. Yes, he had heard wrong. "I think I heard wrong."

"I said that you could stop being a puss and just go out into the sun light. Nothing will happen." Dio was exempt from what he heard. Slowly he could feel the blood starting to rise to his head, but he still couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. It was not possible for someone to be that stupid.

"Well, before jumping to deliberate conclusions, I think it's time for me, Dio, to review what you are implying point by point." Ban was paying attention now.

"Are you telling a _vampire_ to expose himself to the sun light?" Said the blond, emphasizing the words sun and vampire.

"Basically, yes." Ban replied.

"You're telling a vampire... a _VAMPIRE_ , to expose to the sun?" Dio did not know if he was laughing now because of grief or some kind of involuntary reaction, but when he saw Ban nodded again, he was convinced that what was said was serious. "That's it, I'm leaving."

Ignoring Lana's calls and Joanna's scolding, He turned and walked away from the group, to hell what he had said about putting up with these people. he simply couldn't believe that this idiot of a man was that strong. Maybe he was able to train him and give him more power, but he was definitely going to look for some different way to achieve his goal that didn't include the company of an idiot and his daughter, and the unbearable woman.

"Hey! Do you think you can ignore me like that, I'm talking to you!?" Dio didn't realize Joanna was following him until he heard her by his side. The woman was hysterical, it was obvious that she had been screaming for a while, but the blond was too irritated to take Importance to it.

"I am doing that, and I will continue to do that until I please, now stop following me or I will destroy your skull." He responded without taking notice of her.

"You... YOU!... You are unbearable!" Joanna had had enough of him and exploded in rage. She though giving the blonde what he deserved, but Dio was not worth the effort. He decided not to talk to the blond the rest of the day.

They were being followed at a safe distance by Lana and Ban. The first was because before Joanna went after Dio, she told her to stay at a safe distance. Ban only did it because he felt like it.

" _Well, I think I tried his temper enough...Jeez, his temper is short, and he can also be serene, bad combination…"_ Ban thought as he kept his gaze fixed on Dio.

Next act, in the blink of an eye, Ban appeared right in front of the blond. Both Dio and Joanna were surprised by the sudden appearance of the light-blue haired man, but what had really surprised both, and especially Joanna, was the arm through Dio's chest.

Joanna didn't know whether to scream, run or just do something. At one point she was angry with Dio and suddenly she felt... Strange. Seeing Ban's arm through the blond's chest was disturbing for her. It was simply contradictory, because she wanted to beat up the blond personally, so she coludnt explained why she felt strange if she still knew that a wound like that was equal to a paper cut for the blond.

Meanwhile Dio could not understand what had happened. He couldn't saw a thing, when he knew he was feeling pain on the chest and seeing the serious, but at the same time mocking, Ban's face in front of him. He tried to get his Stand out, or use his powers to defend himself, but he simply couldn't. He felt so at the mercy of the sin...

" _ **Gift.**_ " That single word rumbled through the silence of the night. Beams of light shone from Dio's body, mowing a very worried Lana and the still stunned Joanna. Then, as the light subsided, silence enveloped the place again. Ban's arm was no longer in the blond's chest. Dio had his eyes lost in the sky, while he could see how his body trembled and his strength gradually left his body.

"What... did you do to me..." Dio asked with little breath. The silence was then interrupted by Dio's hard fall to the ground. He had fainted.

Joanna, instinctively or who knows why, ran to Dio's side and knelt beside him. She checked his entire body, but still there was no trace of any kind of injury.

However, something caught her attention.

When she met the vampire for the first time, she remembered that his skin was extremely cold to the touch and very pale; just like touching and seeing a corpse, but now, it was warm and colored, like that of any normal person. He looked at his teeth, his fangs continued as usual. His lips however had taken more color and the scar on his neck was now more noticeable. Joanna's thoughts went a thousand miles per hour, and every single one of then made her jump to the same conclusion.

 _He is no longer a vampire..._

"What did you do to him?" Joanna asked worried. Ban only looked at his sideway as he walked back to his daughter's side, who watched the whole situation with curiosity and concern. "It can be said that I have taken away what makes him a vampire, but I have left the advantages of being one. So, you could say I had made some configurations on him, advantages of being able to manipulate life force as you please." Ban finished with a smirk.

"And what does that mean?" Joanna asked again, this time intrigued.

"Will he be ok…?" Lana added as she slowly approached the place where Dio and her friend were.

"Yes, he will; and It means that I have given him enough life force to keep him from worrying again about things like burning to ashes in the sun and needing blood to survive. He is practically now a human with vampire qualities. By doing so I had taken away his immortality, however, his longevity will remain being long, nor do I know how slow he will grow old, but he will do it slowly. " Ban was taking his luggage off his back while explaining what he had done. The two women looked at him with curiosity and the same question was in their minds.

 _How strong is Ban/Dad?_

"Since the blondie tantrum made us leave the clearing in which we would camp, we will do it here, we are near of exiting the woods." Ban said, again sitting down and getting ready to light a fire.

The group settled in place after a few minutes. When the girls were able to return to each other minds after what they had seen, the two attended the blond by accommodating him near the fire and putting a blanket over him. After that, with Dio out of play, the rest of the group were sitting around the fire. An awkward silence for Lana, but normal for the other two, surrounded the place. The girl still didn't feel good about her father, but she knew that sooner or later she would have to speak to him again and decided that this was the right time. Everything to stop feeling so uncomfortable...

"So, what will we do now?" Lana asked seeing the fire again, avoiding her father's gaze and drawing Joanna's attention.

"Near the woods there's a city. In it there is a place where we will find a job to live on while fulfilling my goal." Said Ban while stoking the fire. Joanna looked at him for a while with curiosity, so far, they had walked with him only aim to leave the forest. That was where he began to think and realized something. What did she want to do? Okay, she wanted to accompany Lana and prevent Dio from doing his own things on this world, but other than that, what did she really want to do? Now she had powers, training with them was an option, but apparently Ban already had something in mind for them in that aspect. Maybe there was a martial art organization she could enter? She decided to ask Ban first. "And what is your goal? What do you intend to do with us?"

"Jotaro!" Suddenly Dio rose screaming and then fell back to sleep.

"Ok... what just happened?" Lana was not the only poor one who didn't understand, or perhaps it was just that nobody expected Dio to speak asleep... the point was that he diverted them from the topic of conversation.

"Ok... back to the point..." Ban said trying to suppress a laugh. "I plan to train you, you have great potential and I will be the one who turns you into what you owe, then we will simply wait for what fate holds."

"Good for me then." Joanna answered selflessly and lying on a log. Lana was surprised that the raven will accept her father's words so easily. That he was just going to assume what he wanted? Wasn't he going to object to anything? I didn't think it was that simple everything… more when the idea I had of her was contrary to someone who let herself be sent so easily.

After that, silence covered the place. Joanna decided it was a good time to sleep and relax before starting the day. There were a few hours until dawn, and she didn't know how early Ban was going to wake them up.

And so, time went on, Dio was still knocked out, muttering odd things time to time, and Joanna slept peacefully with her hands clasped on her chest lying on a log. The only one who seemed unable to sleep was Lana...

With his father sleeping a few meters away from her, he couldn't help looking at him and continuing to think about what happened, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't know how to feel about it yet. Her life had suddenly changed after all. She had recently discovered her powers, but Lana still didn't know what they could do, and now his father was supposed to train those powers with her. In addition to that, she felt anxious, anxious for whatever the future held. This fear, call it anxiety, wasn't because she always wanted to experience what was outside the woods, but because she was afraid it didn't go as she expected.

"Lana, I know you have something." Ban's voice was soft and pleasant in contrast to the silence the girl was in. Lana hadn't noticed that while she was immersed in her thoughts her father had sat right next to her. The Ban who looked at Lana at that moment was completely different from the last hours version of himself, it was the Ban that Lana had known all her life, the one she called a father. The blue haired knew it with total certainty thanks to the look he gave her, that look full of tenderness and affection that, coupled with his soft smile, used to fill the heart of the girl with warmth.

"You know that I am your father and you can tell me anything." Ban said as he continued looking at her.

Lana smiled at him softly, feeling satisfied with her company for the first time since they left the cabin. "I… I'm only afraid of the future dad."

The girl's voice trembled with fear, Ban could tell that. He attracted his daughter to his arms, giving her a hug and rubbing her head. Lana felt tense at first, but then she relaxed and let her father comfort her. Maybe it was what she occupied after all, that someone comfort her.

"It's all my fault." Ban said. Causing an impact on Lana.

Lana wanted to try to see her father again, but the position they were in didn't allow it. "All this time I had you under the shadow of what I was, hiding from the world and filling your head with false illusions. Did it hurt? That the only person you knew and trusted have lied to you all your life? That that person was your only family? And now thanks to that you don't even know what to expect from the world, I'm right, right? "

At that moment, Lana realized two things. First, that the body sometimes reacts only in ways that you cannot control and second, that words could hurt more than any action. She couldn't control herself for more than her head told her not to cry. She couldn't help hugging her father tightly and burying her head in the middle of his chest no matter how much she wanted to get away from him. She couldn't help accepting the fact that his father was not blind to what she felt...

"Why?" Among sobs, Lana managed to ask.

Her father never stopped hugging her and caressing her head. He smiled sadly as he saw the state of his daughter. Images of his past experiences flew in front of his eyes, he remembered the reason why he had hurt his daughter so much and wondered if it was really worth it.

"Losing your mother was touch for me… You were barely one year old and seeing you… when I saw you, I didn't want you to get involved with who I am, and what I had been entrusted with. I wanted you to have a normal life, out of any danger, so I excluded ourselves in these woods, ignoring who we are."

Lana remained silent in her father's embrace. Little by little, her cries ceased, and Ban continued to comfort her. "Shhh... Everything will be fine, Dad is here... I regret with all my being what I did, and I promise never to deceive you again."

Lana's teary eyes now looked at her father. The young woman felt great astonishment when she finally looked at this one. Tears ran down his cheeks like rivers as he continued to hold her placid gaze and smile. Lana felt one thing, relief. Relief that her father really understood her, she felt that there was no need to be uncomfortable around him anymore. The tears that Ban shed were those of a truly regretful father, Lana saw no reason to not accept his apologies.

"Dad?" Said the young woman snuggling deeper into her father's chest as she began to sketch a tender and warm smile.

"Yes?" Ban replied hugging his daughter tightly but delicately.

"Thank you… I love you." With that, the fatigue caused by the day made Lana fall asleep in her father's arms, not letting her see the smile of relief in Ban.

"Me too… you are my everything Lana."

* * *

Dio was having a wonderful dream. He was breaking Jotaro's face while he cried sadly when he saw his dead friends. The best thing was that in that dream he was accompanied, accompanied by a beautiful black-haired woman who supported him in his ways of acting.

However, every dream came to an end, regardless of the moment or whether you want it or not.

Dio could feel warmth on his face. If he was sincere, in what he had been living he had never felt so relieved and full rested. He refused to open his eyes and get up from where he was for the mere fact that in a long time, he didn't feel so good. It was as if he was brimming with energy, vital force and warmth, mostly warmth. Feeling warm was something he had forgotten long ago, since he had become a vampire to be exact.

First, he opened one eye. The sun's rays dazzled him to such an extent that they made him wake up completely. Dio brought his forearm to his eyes to protect himself from sunlight while with the other hand he helped himself to his feet. Once standing, Dio realized what was happening...

"What the hell?! The sun!" The blond looked incredulous and amazed to his hands. They weren't burning or crumbling to ashes. The first moments, Dio felt terror, fear of not understanding what was happening, he could feel that his powers remained the same, everything remained the same, but still something had changed.

His bloodlust was gone. He didn't feel the need for even a small drop.

But he was starving...

Dio didn't remember the last time he had been so hungry. At that moment, Dio could eat anything in order to have something in his stomach!

"I'm starving..." He muttered. Why had this happened? Did it have to do with what had happened last night with Ban? Probably, but what really worried him was his immortality. Did his regenerative powers remain the same? Was he still immortal? There was only one way to know.

Undoubtedly, the blond with one of his sharp nails pressed under his wrist until he made a rather deep incision and then violently pulled out, leaving an unpleasant cut on his arm. Not knowing that he was holding his breath, he let out a sigh at seeing that his wound healed, and even better, made it faster than normal.

"Wonderful." He said while smiling pleased with the result.

While he still didn't know what had happened to his immortality, he already knew with certainty that his regeneration not only remained the same, it had improved. He later took the time to stretch and contemplate the sun, the morning breeze and the feeling of warmth on his skin. It had been so long that he had already forgotten how it felt.

"I think there are small pleasures that until you lose them you realize that you missed them." He reasoned while with his eyes closed and looking at the sky he enjoyed the morning, outlining a legitimate, although very slight smile.

"Who would say it, the great and malevolent Dio can enjoy the small pleasures of life."

... _ugh_...

Dio's pleasure quickly vanished when he listened to Joanna. He already felt the woman was going to start to irritate him, with his mocking smiles and his way of making him angry; however, when he looked at her, she was simply whit her arms folded, smiling as she watched him. Maybe that made Dio not respond sharply.

"How long have you been standing there woman?" The blond asked, turning his gaze back to the horizon.

"Mmmm, I think from about five minutes before you woke up... Yep, since then." Joanna answered.

To be honest, at that time Joanna didn't want to bother the man, just wanted to enjoy a good morning, she didn't need the diva complaining about everything since now. So she just wanted to talk, in peace, without fights or anything like that. "It's good morning, isn't it?"

"It could be better if you weren't bothering." The blond answered dryly, making Joanna's laughter disappear and annoying her a little.

"Ugh, and here I here I was thinking that I could have a normal conversation with you... What is your problem? You should be grateful that we are with you and not trying to kill you, I know what you are capable of. Ban could easily exterminate your existing, and if I would liketo, even I could with a little more effort." Joanna sighed, staring at Dio with her arms crossed, with a sharp and unfriendly look.

"What are you implying..." The blond replied in a dangerous tone.

"What I am telling you is that you should have another attitude! You are in a completely different place from your world. Here nobody wants you dead or nobody has hurt you-." The woman was abruptly interrupted by Dio's hand. The blond had quickly cornered Joanna against the tree she was leaning against, supporting one of his arms right next to the brunette face, trapping her between the tree and his body. Joanna didn't know what the motive was, but his way of reacting had taken her off guard. It seemed as if she was trapped in a typical romantic drama scene, with the man cornering the woman against a wall. That made her blush, she had never experienced anything similar…

However, looking at Dio's eyes, apart from seeing anger in them, she observed... Pain. Something she had mentioned that caused him pain? she didn't know what to answer, Joanna just felt the incredible need to...

"I'm sorry ..."…Apologies.

The blond just growled and walked away, freeing Joanna. The young woman let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding on and quickly composed herself. She just watched the blond. He turned his back at her and dared not to look at her. So it was for a while, until Dio spoke.

"I don't want your pity. I have my reasons woman, to be as I am. Don't try, or dare, to say that you know my motives, nobody except one friend of mine has ever been interested in them, and because you think you know them, it doesn't mean that you are right." A sepulchral silence fell between the two. You could only hear the creak of the leaves of the trees against the wind, accompanied by the singing of the morning birds. "And get that thought out of your head that because in your world I am part of a simple show to entertain masses you know everything that has happened to me. You know nothing, so stop with that _useless_ crap. "

"GOOD MOORNING!" The tension in the air was quickly dispersed by Lana, who, accompanied by her father, had reached the place where the youth were. The girl radiated happiness, something had happened Joanna observed, because this was completely another person compared to yesterday's version of light-blue haired girl.

Dio just walked away from Joanna and headed to another place. He passed by Ban and his daughter and leaned back next to a tree just behind them. Picking Ban's curiosity.

"Did we miss something?" The fox asked. Joanna just approached where they were and hugged Lana tightly and with love. "I see you woke up much better than yesterday! I guess all is better with your dad."

"Oi, don't ignore me." Ban Deadpanned. He didn't know that Joanna wasn't just ignoring him. She was going to ignore what just had happened with Dio until she could come to a truce with him.

"Yep! We in good terns again, now I only care of the future. I have a lot to catch up to once we are out of the forest!" Lana answered effusively to Joanna's hug.

With a quite disoriented Ban, the group set off again towards their destination. Dio followed the group from behind as he seemed to be lost again in his thoughts. It was almost noon when they reached the edge of the forest. Lana watched in amazement at what rested in front of her. The floral fields decorated the plains that adorned the valley, the reflection of the rivers that ran through it dazzled the girl and even Joanna had to admit that it was a spectacular landscape.

"Wow... It's beautiful..." Said Lana.

"You're right, I honestly didn't expect this." Joanna was equally surprised.

"Tch... Then what now." Dio interrupted, He had been silent throughout the Day. The two girls were so amazed at what rested in front of them that they didn't even listen to the blonde. However, Ban had heard his question.

"Do you see that city in the distance?" Ban was pointing to a city that looked far away. It was right next to a large lake that decorated the valley of the beautiful reflection that the sun generated on it. "That's where we will go."

"And why exactly?" Dio asked without taking his eyes off the city. He thought that once he was there, he was going to have to act with discretion. The blonde didn't want anyone to suspect him and it seemed like a pretty busy city. Whatever the reason for visiting the place, it was not going to make the blond take his eyes off his target.

"We will join Fairy Tail." It was what Ban replied.

Dio didn't know what this "Fairy Tail" was, but he still didn't think it was going to became an obstacle to him and his ambition.

* * *

 _ **Favs? Follows? Reviews? That would be great.**_


End file.
